An Amuto Story
by Neko-chanXDemyx
Summary: AMUTO! Ikuto manages to get Amu to go to the dance with him, but what happens when he suddenly decideds to let her go with Tadase? AMUTO Amu gets wrapped up in questions that arn't being answered, and a new chara is born. AMUTO!
1. Shopping

**Neko-chan: Hello peoples! This is my first Fanfic, so please don't be to harsh!**

**Ikuto: Even though you've only tried writing this story 50 times...**

**  
Neko-chan: Shut up! *pouts* My latest one was doing great until I found out that Peach Pit was going to do the exact freakin idea.**

**Amu: How did you make a story that ended up being in the anime before you could finish it?!**

**Neko-chan: Easy! You become overly obsessed, sleep, and dream vividly.**

**Everyone: ~sweatdrop~ **

**Neko-chan: *sighs* Ah screw it. On with the story. **

**Amu: Neko-chan does not own Shugo Chara!**

**___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 1**

**Shopping**

**~Amu's POV~**

"Hey!" I heard Rima call from behind. We had just got out of a guardian meeting discussing the upcoming school dance, and our charas had stayed behind to talk about the embryo. I stopped and turned around to face her. "huh?"

"Want to go shopping with me? We could get a good outfit for the dance!" She persuaded.

"Sure!" I agreed. It would also give me some time to think about who I was going to go with.

(later)

I picked out a long, red dress from a rack. It was frilly at the bottom, and was slanted to where the right side was longer than the left. As I pictured Rima in it, my face lit up. "Rima!" I called. She came running over. "Try on this one!" I said while handing her the dress. She gasped when she saw it.

"Go!" I said impatiently as I pushed her into the changing room. After a few moments Rima stepped out with tinted-red cheeks. "Are you sure about this?" She said nervously as she looked down at the red gown.

"It's perfect!" I said cheerfully, and it really was. It was _perfect_ for her. _I wonder if I can find a dress that good for me?_

We went back to searching, this time for something for me to where. The thought of going to a school dance excited me. _That reminds me... _I thought, _Who should I go with?_

_I could go with Tadase... but what if he already has someone he's going with?! But, he doesn't have anyone else he would want to go with... right? It's obvious that Rima will be going with Nagehiko, and Yaya will probably force Kukai to come... That just leaves me and him... _

I could feel myself growing redder and redder until Rima startled me by tapping on my shoulder, interrupting my thoughts.

"Do you like this one?" She asked, implying the black and blue dress in her hands. The dress was a dark ivory blue with small 1cm black strands to hold itself up. It had a couple black designs laced around the chest, and a simaler pattern at the top. 5 black bows were laid on the front in a verticle line down the center. At the waist, the dress expands out in an explosion of fringe and fluff, following a similar pattern as the top. **(A/N Sorry if I don't explain it well enough. I have drawn a picture of Rima's dress on paint, but it kinda sucks, and for Amu's dress, just imagine the picture of her on the back of the second manga)**

It was gorgeous. Absolutely gorgeous.

"Well?" Only then did I realize that I had forgotten to respond. "It's perfect!" I breathed. Rima smiled.

"Now it's your turn to try it on!" She said as she pushed the dress into my hands and turned me towards the dressing rooms.

When I was done dressing, I stepped out and saw Rima's jaw drop. "Is it that amazing?" I asked, stunned. _It must be if it can get Rima to be amazed._

Rima's surprise eventually faded and was replaced with a smile. "Tadase will love it." This time it was my jaw that dropped, but only for a second. I turned away and crossed my arms, putting on my 'cool and spicy' act once again.

"W-what are you talking about? I wasn't interested in him. Besides, I don't know who I am going with yet." Rima just giggled lightly, and before I knew it I was laughing as well.

When we had finally stopped laughing, I went back into the changing room and returned to the original clothes I had walked in. Rima and I walked up to the counter to pay for the clothing.

"That would be 6203¥" **(About $67.55)**The lady told Rima. Rima reached into a small brown purse and pulled out the money needed to pay for it. "Thank you!" The woman smiled.

Then I rang up my dress. "That would be 10249¥" **(About $113.58)** I felt my face drop. _That much? I didn't think it would cost more than Rima's at all! Much less by such a big amount! _"Um, ma'm?" The woman broke through my thoughts.

"I don't have that much money..." I said as my mood began to fall.

"I do." The angelic voice seemed to ring in my ears. I turned around to see a tall boy with sapphire eyes and midnight blue hair wearing jeans and a blue-gray jacket and white T-shirt.

"I-I-Ikuto?!?!" I screeched. _How does he always find me?!_He came up and walked past me, up to the counter and laid down 10300¥. The woman was stood there confused for a bit until she finaly regained her senses and took the money and gave him the change. "Well then, here you go!" She said, handing the dress to him.

He smiled politely and said his thanks, and then motioned for me to follow him outside. I took a small step towards him, but then turned around to see if Rima was going to follow. I sweat-dropped when I saw her yelling at a comedian on the television screen hanging from the wall. With a sigh, I turned back around and walked outside.

"So, are you going to give the dress to me?" I asked, knowing I sounded kind of annoyed.... because I was.

"Maybe," He said with a wide grin on his face. "If you promise to let me go to the dance with you."

"_WHAT?!" _I screamed. "How do you know about the dance?"

He reached in his jeans pocket and pulled out a folded flier of the school dance. "So?" He questioned my answer.

"No! Who would want to go with a pervert like you?!" I yelled. He dropped his smirk and grunted slightly. Then he turned around and started walking away, taking the only dress I had found for me with him.

"Wait!" I ran up and grabbed his arm. In a second he had turned around and pulled my face an inch away from his as he gazed into my eyes with a smirk on his face.

"So I am taking this as a yes?" He said in an amused voice. I blushed and turned my head to the side to avoid the gaze that could so easily put me into a trance. "What ever. It's the only way to get the dress for free." The 'cool and spicy' act came in as a sheild for my embarrassment.

He chuckled lightly and let my face go. "See you then, _Amu_" When I turned my head back to face him he was gone.

"Amu!!!" Came Rima's call as she ran up to me holding her new dress. "What happened to your dress? And where did Ikuto go?"

I sighed shaking my head.

_Why do these things always happen to me?_

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Neko-chan: YAY! I finished chapter one! **

**Ikuto: yay...*sarcasm***

**Neko-chan: *glare* **

**Ikuto: *flinch***

**Amu: Hey Ikuto, how did you know I was in that store, anyway?**

**Ikuto: I **_**always **_**know where you are. *smirk***

**  
Amu: PERVERT!!!! **

**Neko-chan: Yes, we know he's a pervert. You have only said that 50 million times. *rolls eyes* Anyways, Please R&R! (constructive criticism is welcome) I will do my best to update soon! ^_^**


	2. Chase

**Neko-chan: Thank you for those who reviewed on my last chapter! I was extremely surprised to see so many people review and add it to favorites and such after just a few minutes!**

**Mirror: When she says extremely, she really means it. She went up and forced her mother to come down and see, even though she hates anime. **

**Neko-chan: Shut up. **

**Ikuto: Who is that?**

**  
Neko-chan: Oh, this is Mirror. She is my chara as of now! (Actually, she was my chara after I had a dream of her and decided to write down everything about her as soon as I woke up)**

**Ikuto: ~sweat-drop~ wonderful... (sarcasm)**

**Suu: Amu-chan? Whats wrong?**

**Amu: *frozen with shock***

**  
Ikuto: *walks up and takes paper out of hands* *reads* Is this the second chapter?**

**Neko-chan: *glances over shoulder* Yep. What about it?**

Ikuto: ~smirk~ Wow. You actually made something I liked.

**  
Neko-chan: Good! ^^ Now, Suu? Can you please find some really cold water to dump on Amu?**

**Suu: Hai!! desu *flys off to get water***

**Yoru: Neko-chan does not own Shugo Chara!**

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 2**

**Chase**

**~Ikuto's POV~**

And so I left. I jumped of the roof nearby and began making my way to the amusement park. Normally, I only went to my house to get my violin or when it was absolutely necessary. It didn't feel like a home at all, but the park just seemed like a nice place.

Then I stopped on the current roof I was on and let out a sigh. _I guess I do have to go there though... _I thought, looking over at the dress hanging over my shoulder. A small smirk spread across my face as I imagined Amu's face if I were to bring her the dress in a messy state.

"I guess I can't do that, huh?" I said to myself. Yoru flew up by me and gave me a questioning look that I ended up ignoring.

I turned and began making my way to my house, being careful not to ruin Amu's dress.

(later)

Once I arrived at my so-called home, I walked in and placed the dress in my closet and slumped down on my bed. _I wonder how well Amu dances.... _A slight chuckle escaped my mouth at the thought.

"Ikuto nya, what are we going to do tomarrow?" Yoru asked, floating above my face. My usual smirk formed on my face. "We're gonna go pay my little strawberry a visit."

**~Amu's POV~**

I returned home to find my charas eating little pieces of cheese to suit their size. "Hello Amu!" They greeted me cheerfully. "Did you and Rima find something cute?"

"Well, Rima did, but Ikuto has mine." They all let out a small gasp in unison. "What?!" Yelled Suu.

"Why does he have it?!" Ran asked.

"I don't know!" I moaned with annoyance. "He just came up and bought it for me when I didn't have enough money! And now I have to go to the dance with him!"

"Now you know who you are dancing with!" Miki said smiling. "And it's with someone you really like, too!"

"I DON'T LIKE IKUTO!" I yelled at her, making her hide behind Ran. Suu giggled. "Amu, you really are a bad liar."

"Grrr...." I glared at them. They let out a small squeak and flew away into their eggs.

I sighed and flopped down on my bed. This really sucked. What was I going to tell everyone when Ikuto showed up? After all, I don't think it would be considered normal to be dancing with your enemy.

What about Tadase? Those two always get into a fight. They wouldn't do such a thing a school... would they?

What will everyone think about me dancing with a high school student?

Without any questions answered, I eventually drifted to sleep.

(The next morning)

My morning progressed as usual for me. I got up, got dressed, yelled at Ami to stop tormenting my charas, and then went down stairs to eat breakfast.

Today was saturday, so I didn't have to eat as quickly as I normally would have. _If today is Saturday... that means that the dance is in one week.... _I thought to myself. Then all the questions from the previous night began flooding into my mind.

"Ughn..." I moaned. _Can I just have _1 _day without something embarrassing or annoying happening? _The answer was more than likely a no, considering my family and lifestyle.

When I had finished my breakfast I went upstairs into my room and pulled out the first manga I saw. By the time I had read all the mangas I had twice, the full moon had risen to the top of the starry sky.

"Hmm..." I looked around to see what my charas were doing, and found them sleeping on my bed. No surprise there. I stood up and walked over to the stairs. For a few minutes I just stood there and thought about what I was going to do. _Who ever thought a person with so many abnormalities could get bored? _I chuckled at the thought in my head, and then made my way down the stairs.

Ami was watching Nyan Nyan Taruto on the T.V. **(Which I do not own)**which instantly reminded me of Ikuto, which then reminded me of the dance next week. I pulled my hand up and rested my head in my palm. _This is going to be a long week..._

Not wanting to be anywhere near the evil show, I put on a light jacket and some shoes and went outside. I was immediately overcome with awe at the beauty of the full moon. A soft, milky, white ring formed around it, strengthening the sense of mysticalness.

Slowly, I closed the door and took a few steps forward, still starring at the moon. "Having fun?" A pair of cold hands caressed my chin from behind.

"Wha?" I quickly turned around and froze to see his face less than an inch away from my own. "I-I-Ikuto?!"

"Amu, must you always stutter when you address me by my name?" He teased, making me blush like crazy.

"Why are you always coming here just to tease me?" I asked, ignoring the question. Luckily, he went along with it, but it may have just gotten worse.

"Because you amuse me." He said casually with a smirk on his face. I grunted and turned around.

"Well sorry to ruin your fun, but I am _not _going to be you little play thing tonight." I stated with crossed arms and began walking away. He chuckled slightly and began to follow me.

_He will probably just follow me the entire time... I have an idea. _"Ran!" I yelled up to my room. No response. "RAN!" I yelled even louder. This time she floated over to the window and drowsily wiped her eyes. When her eyes widened, she turned around and had Miki and Suu help her open the window.

"Amu!" They all floated down to meet me.

"What are you doing out here? And why is Ikuto here?" Ran asked, looking at the boy who had stayed still the entire time. "My own heart, unlock!" I transformed with Ran, and when the transformation was complete, I ran for it.

_Amu-chan? What are you doing?! _Ran's words rang in my head. _I am getting away from that perverted cat! _I responded. I turned around to see Ikuto chasing after me with a worried look on his face. His mouth was moving like he was saying something, but the wind whistling past my ears prevented any sound from breaking through.

Then I saw trees. By him as I continued to run. We were in a forest. How in God's name we got into a forest, I don't know. _Amu-chan! _I quickly turned around and dodged a tree I nearly hit.

Ran and Ikuto would never let me forget about it if I ran into a tree.

Shit. There just had to me a bobwire fence, didn't there? I looked back to see Ikuto still chasing me. _Jeeze! He is way to persistent when it comes to these things... _Without thinking I jumped and flipped over the fence, but ended up getting caught on the other side by the foot thick barbwire.

_~RIIIIP~ _


	3. Amu The Murderer

**Neko-chan: I RETURN!!! **

**Ikuto: Are you OK?**

**Neko-chan: Yeah, just really hyper. It was a snow-day at school today. Anyways, is Amu OK?**

**Ikuto: Not sure... **

**Amu: What...*eye twitch* Pervert..... bad.....*twitch***

**Neko-chan: I am taking that as a no... Oh well! ^_^**

**Ikuto: ~sweatdrop~ **

**Neko-chan: *throws Cheez-it at Amu* Tina, you fat lard... come get some dinner!**

**Amu: I'M NOT A LLAMA!!! Or named Tina.... OR A FAT LARD!**

**Neko-chan: YAY!!! All better.**

**Ikuto: Neko-chan does not own Shugo Chara, Napoleon Dynamite, or the Cheez-It making industry**

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 3**

**Amu the Murderer**

_Shit. There just had to me a barbwire fence, didn't there? I looked back to see Ikuto still chasing me. Geeze! He is way to persistent when it comes to these things... Without thinking I jumped and flipped over the fence, but ended up getting caught on the other side by the foot thick barbwire._

_~RIIIIP~ _

I took in a deep intake of air as I looked down to see my torn shirt fall to the ground. "AHHH!!!" I screeched, covering my chest with my arms. Behind me I began to hear laughing. I turned around with a red face from embarrassment and anger. "SHUT THE HELL UP!" I yelled, furious. _Geeze! He could show _some _sympathy! _

Then a began to feel a pain in my back. One of the wires must have cut into my skin. Ikuto's laughter quickly died down as he jumped over and put _his _shirt over my head, leaving him bare chested. I stared at him for a while before Ran interrupted my daze. _Amu-chan is being a pervert... _She giggled. _Shut UP! _I yelled at her in my mind.

"What...," I started, but he cut me off. "You're hurt, not to mention you can't really cover much up with that torn shirt now, even though I would have liked it better off anyway." He gave a smirk, making me blush. I turned my head away. "Pervert," I muttered under my breath.

Suddenly I was in his arms as he easily jumped back over the fence while carrying me bridal style, making me feel somewhat stupid.

Ikuto continued to carry me through the forest, and we had finally reached the city again. A cold blast of wind battered against the both of us, and he pulled me closer as he shivered. I blushed, but didn't try to stop him. After all, it kinda _was _my fault. _Wait! What am I thinking? He was the one that started this whole thing by coming to my house and acting perverted!_

I sighed. These 'self arguments' seemed to be happening more and more often lately. We stopped moving and I looked up to see the door of my balcony. "Oh... We're here...," I murmured. He chuckled lightly and put me down.

"Well, see you later, Amu-_chan_,_" _And with that he was gone. I stared into the darkness after him, but could not see any traces of him. _*sigh* _Reluctantly, I opened the glass door and walked inside. I walked into the bathroom with a new change of clothes. After I took off Ikuto's shirt, Ran undid the chara nari and I was in my old clothes.

My mouth was gaping open as I just stared at myself. "Ran..." I said with a sweet voice, somehow hiding the anger, only to be let out once again. "_**WHY DIDN'T YOU DO THIS EARLIER WHEN I WAS SHIRTLESS?!?!?!?!?" **_I yelled, barely missing her with my tensed hands.

"I'm SORRY! YOU TO WERE JUST SO CUTE TOGETHER, I-"

"**I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" **

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
_I spent that entire night chasing her. Cursed flying powers... not letting me reach Ran..._

I laughed at myself. I was like Ami when she pouted. Suu and Miki flew up to me with questioning looks, while Ran stayed back a bit. "What's so funny? desu~" Asked Suu.

"Nothing," I responded with a smile. My throat had a strange tingling sensation, and I let out a large yawn. "I guess I should get to sleep. It's already 2 in the morning, so Ami should be in here in a few hours.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

And with that, I went to sleep, to wake up at 6 in the morning by my chara's calls from help as Ami tried to hug the life out of them.____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
_**Neko-chan: Ok, I know it's short, but I wanted to update this part as soon as possible. I already have a great idea for the next chapter, but it wouldn't suit this chapter very well. **

**Mirror: Not to mention, she has quite a bit of spare time now that she finished Guitar Hero on her DS. She has been-**

**Neko-chan: ENOUGH!**

**Mirror: Someone is cranky...**

**Neko-chan: Yes, I am. I am always cranky when I finish an anime. Hmph. **

**Mirror: ~sweatdrop~ Anyways, Neko-chan does not own Guitar Hero, The Nintendo DS company, or the other things previously mentioned.**

**Neko-chan: Please review! Reviews make me happy!**


	4. Deal's Off

**Neko-chan: I'm Baaaaaack!**

**Everyone: ~sweatdrop~**

**Neko-chan: I do not own Shugo Chara!**

**Amu: Woah, what's with the early Disclaimer?  
**

**Neko-chan: SHUT UP!**

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 4**

**Temper Tantrum**

**~Amu's POV~**

Sunday passed by like a normal day (for once). I guess that my wish came true... Even if it was completely boring.

I woke up Monday morning and walked to school after eating breakfast and getting dressed.

"So Amu-chan, what are we going to tell the guardians about you going to the dance with Ikuto?" Suu asked, destroying my mood.

"Crap... ~sweatdrop~ I forgot all about that...." I sighed, sitting down into my seat.

"Forgot about what?" I jumped in my seat with a slight squeak. "T-Tadase-kun! You surprised me!" I said, rubbing the back of my head like an idiot.

"Oh, sorry about that." He said with a sweet smile. **(A/N Ugn... Sorry people about this part. I can't help it if Amu is stupid and can't tell how pathetic he is. I am trying to put in as less OOC as possible) **"Anyways, what was it that you forgot about?"

"Oh!! Ha ha ha... Nothing! Nothing!" I said nervously. _Now is NOT a good time to tell him... who knows what he may do..._

Tadase gave me a slightly worried look, then walked off to his seat. _*sigh*_

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

And so the guardian meeting began.

"Ok. The dance will still be held Saturday as planned. It will be from 6:00 - 10:00pm. We will announce this at the assembly tomorrow and ask for some volunteers to help us decorate the school Friday evening and Saturday morning - noon. Any questions?" Tadase asked, sounding somewhat similar to Kairi. I smiled a bit, careful not to laugh.

Then I noticed Tadase looking away from me with a slight blush. _He looks just like an embarrassed girl... _I laughed in my head. "U-Um... Hinamori-san? Rima and Nagehiko are going to the dance together, as well as Yaya and Kukai... s-so would you l-like to g-go with me?" He asked with a stutter.

_Aww! Rima and Nagehiko really are cute together, and Kukai and Yaya seem like a perfect couple... why is everyone staring at me? OH SHIT TADASE JUST ASKED ME TO THE DANCE!!! What do I tell him?!! This is bad; really bad! _I could feel the sweat began forming around my face.

"Sorry, Kiddy King, but I am afraid Amu is already taken," I felt an arm wrap around my waist and pull me close to a tall, slim but muscular body. A chill ran up my body as my face reddened like a tomato.

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto! What are you doing here, and what are you talking about?! Let Amu go!" Tadase shouted with a quick Chara change.

"Umm.... Ah.. Umm!!!" My voice began to get high pitched as I looked around frantically from Tadase to Ikuto over and over again.

"1, I am here because you were making my little strawberry nervous. 2, Obviously, I am saying that Amu already has someone to go to the dance to. 3, I don't think that is possible yet." Ikuto looked down at me with a smirk. _Crap. Crap. Crap. Crap. Shit. Shit. Crap. Damnit. Danget. Darnit. Shit. Crap. Shit. _

I was now squeezing my eyes shut with as much force as I could. _Ohmygosh, I feel so embarrassed! I wonder what everyone is going to think of me when he tells them!_

"Amu..?" I heard Tadase's voice. Though he didn't say it, I could hear the unspoken words behind it. _Are you really going to the dance with someone else? Didn't you say you love me that one day, in front of everyone? _

"Gomen..." I whispered, opening my eyes only to look at the floor. I felt Ikuto tense beside me, and before I knew it he had lifted me up and took me away and on to the school roof, momentarily away from everyone else.

He put me down and walked over to the edge to gaze out at the sky, leaning a bit on the short wall. "Did you really want to go with him that badly?" He asked, not facing me. In his voice was a deep emotion... sadness?

"Y-Yeah.... why?" He smiled in a smile that was neither smirk nor happiness. Disappointment, perhaps? No, why would he feel disappointed? He expected this, right?

"I see. I guess I should've figured as much," He said with a slight chuckle, giving off the same strange aura as his smile. "You don't have to force yourself to dance with me anymore. I'll leave the dress on your bed."

"Wait! Ikuto," But he had already jumped off the edge and ran away. _Why is he doing this? What was the meaning behind that fake smile? Wasn't this one of his usual games? Why did he feel sad? Why do _**I **_feel sad?! _

"Hinamori-san!" Tadase and the rest of the guardians burst through the door to the roof. "Are you alright?! Did he do anything to you?!" He asked, rushing up to me. I smiled and instantly realized it was the same smile Ikuto had given me.

"No, it's ok. I scolded him for lying about having someone to go with already, and he left," Tadase's angered face slowly melted into one of relief. "Thank goodness.." He breathed.

"So... do you want to go to the dance with me?"

"Mm hm!" I hummed, nodding. Everyone smiled and laughed. They talked about the dance for a while, and I joined in too, though my heart didn't really seem into it much anymore. Eventually everyone left, leaving me on the roof with no one but my charas.

"Amu-chan..." Ran, Miki, and Suu flew up to me with worried faces. "Are you ok?"

"I don't know," I said honestly, gazing off into the horizon where the sun began to turn the sky red as it fell behind the trees. "I just don't know."

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Neko-chan: Dun Dun DUUNNNNNN!!**

**Amu: Why did Ikuto seem so upset? **

**Neko-chan: ~sweatdrop~ you really are oblivious to a lot of things, arn't you?  
**

**Amu: What are you talking about?**

**Neko-chan: *Sigh* Nevermind. **

**Tadase: YAY!! TADAMU-**

**Neko-chan: *BAM* (shot Tadase) NO! TADAMU = BAD! YOU MADE IKUTO SAD AND NOW HE LEFT!**

**Amu: You're the writer! Arn't you the one that upset him?!**

**  
Neko-chan: Ohmygosh, Amu! Did you finally realize something on your own?!?!? Oh crap, you're right.... **

***runs off* IKUTO!! I'M SORRY!!!! COME BACK!!! **

**Mirror: Please R&R! *looks off at Neko-chan running away and sighs* ~sweatdrop~ **


	5. So Many Questions

**Neko-chan: OMG!!! Gomen ne, Minna! I was at my dad's house all weekend, so I couldn't access my story, and when I **_**did **_**come back I had a bunch of homework to do!**

**As an apology, I am going to try to make this chapter longer than usual.**

**Amu: Neko-chan does not own Shugo Chara, Peach Pit does.**

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 5**

**So Many Questions**

**~Ikuto's POV~**

I had jumped off and ran. I didn't know where I had intended to go, but, to be honest, I didn't care in the least. Part of me could feel the emotionless look on my face, while still feeling the strange sadness hidden beneath.

_What the hell is wrong with you? You knew that she loved the 'prince'. Why should it bother you if she decides that he is more important than you? Why should _**anything** _she does bother you?! _I continued battering myself with questions that I couldn't answer. It didn't feel right. This never happened before. Was I sick? Maybe I had just gone insane.

I shook my head violently as I slowed down to a stop. When I looked up I saw _that _place. Why did I always come to _this _place? I sighed through my teeth, but walked in anyway.

Inside, the stars shown more brightly than they ever did in the city. It was mysterious, yet welcoming. I made my way down the rows and sat down in a random seat on the edge.

I let my eyes wander as they gazed at the stars. _There is no moon in here... _I noted. I laughed shakily at myself. _It figures. The moon never did fit in with the rest of the stars and planets. It only makes sense that they remove it. _I thought that, but somehow the sky began to seem emptier than it normally did. _I wonder if _I _should be removed as well... an ignorant cat person, fitting in with normal people? Impossible. _

This time I shook my head hard enough to cause a slight pain. I don't know what my unconscious mind had meant with that statement, but I didn't like it. It... scared me. I... I don't know how... but it truly frightened me. Never before had this happened to me.

I chuckled slightly as a small joke popped in my head. _I wonder if this is what normal people feel like when they go through puberty. Maybe this is karma getting back at me for ignoring such a stage with my chara. _

A saddened smile was left when the chuckle stopped. _It really is useless, isn't it? _

The creaking sound of the door opening made me turn my head. With the light shining behind her, all I could see was the dark outline of a young girl with 3 miniature people floating beside her.

_Amu..._

**~Amu's POV~**

I walked in to see his eyes staring at me with surprise. Like always, I had unconsciously made my way here as I began to worry, but why was Ikuto at the planetarium? Don't people only come here when they feel lost?

We just sat there for a while, starring at each other, but saying nothing.

"W-what are you d-doing here?" I asked, breaking the silence. Ikuto smiled lightly and closed his eyes as he stood up. Then he began walking towards me, and I tensed, expecting him to do something perverted. My thoughts were proved wrong as he merely stopped beside me, starring at the floor behind me.

I continued to stare at the wall on the opposite side of the planetarium, unsure of what to do. "I give up," he said, just loud enough for me to hear. The sound of foot-steps began, and his presence beside me vanished. I quickly turned around, only to see his back slowly fall behind the stairs as the sound of rain-drops began to play in my ears.

I took a slight step forward on to the now moist ground and reached out with my hand, as if in some miracle I could reach him. _He seems so... distant... than he normally is. Why does he seem so upset? I have never seen this side of him before..._

After a few minutes, I finally put my arm down. Water began to trickle down my face as the rain continued to fall. I could feel the drops falling down my face, but why did these feel so warm?

My hand went up to my face to wipe them off, but when I unconsciously moved my finger up to my eye I stopped. The drops on my hand... they were to warm to be from the sky... _much _to warm..... so.... why was I crying?

My charas began calling out my name, but I was in too much of a daze to respond. Ikuto... you have drifted so far away from me in so little time.... but why does this bother me so much? I don't like it; ... seeing your saddened face.... It makes my heart feel so heavy... and it fills my mind with questions.... but _why? _

"Amu-chan!" Ran's pleading cry forced me out of my trance. "Hmm?" I murmured, still in a slight daze. "Amu-chan! We need to get home!"

"You're gonna catch a cold!" Suu's worried reply echoed around in my mind, but seemed to fail at making a connection. "Cold...," I repeated.

"Is she okay?" I overheard MIki whisper. More murmurs came from behind me as they began talking about my health. _Home.... _My legs began to move forward slowly and the conversing from behind stopped.

"Amu...-chan?" Suu said in confusion.

"Where are you going?" Ran asked as she and the others floated up beside me. "Home..." I mimicked the emotionless voice in my head and continued to walk. My legs seemed to know where home was, so I just followed their lead.

***

I stopped in front of a tall, familiar building. _Home... _The voice in my head echoed again. I nodded slightly. As I walked in my parents greeted my happily. Though I tried my best to smile, they gave me the same worried look as my charas. _Why is it so hard to act like I normally do? it seems so hard... so impossible right now..._

_I never had to act like I do at home when Ikuto was here... _My thoughts drifted back to Ikuto as I slowly made my way up the stairs.

_Why... Why is he so important to me... no, important isn't the right word.... is it?... It sounds so weird though... unfamiliar.... _

My charas continued to stare at me with concern as I fell onto my bed. The room appeared to spin, and it felt as if my entire body was sinking down into the bed itself.

_Ikuto... _My eyelids fluttered, and then shut. The darkness encased my body as my subconscious took over, and I drifted into a deep sleep.

***

I didn't know when I woke up. I didn't know when I got there. I didn't even care, cause when _did _get there, I was happy. There he sat, in the small little tea cup with me at the amusement park he showed me a few months ago... This was the old him... the one that smirked often... the one that teased me... where did he go?

Wait... he is disappearing... why is everything turning dark? Then I saw them. Tadase and Ikuto.... They were fighting.... Tadase... he looks... enraged.... Why is he trying so hard to hurt Ikuto?!

Ikuto... he looks sad again... Is everyone's emotions becoming unstable? Does anyone know how to stop it? I feel so terrible... not being able to do anything...

Suddenly the two boys began to fade away with a loud ringing noise. It became louder and louder, not to mention obnoxious.

This time I really didwake up, but I was late. I got dressed as quickly as I could, attached my charas to my belt, and ran outside. If I skipped breakfast, I could probably make it on time, but I would have to run the entire time.

"Ran!" I yelled as I flicked her egg. She peeked out a bit. "Hhm..," she mumbled sleepily.

"Can you character change with me?" I asked. Ran quickly woke up and smiled. "Sure!"

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
I made it into class just seconds before the bell rang. I walked over to my seat, panting hard. "Hinamori-san!" Tadase... His face in my previous dream caused me to shake as he approached me. _Why was he so mad back then... _"Are you alright?" He was looking down at me with a worried expression.

"Umm.... yeah... it's okay... you can go back to your seat now!" _I know that he has never acted that way in real life before, but still... that dream felt so real... Tadase... It was as if it were turned around; as if _Tadase _was the bad guy, and Ikuto was the good one... but I have never really considered Ikuto the __**bad **__bad guy... right?_

The questions continued to pile up once again inside my head.

Suddenly I began to feel dizzy. My head began to spin and my stomach felt shooken up. Was this because of all the stress? No... It felt different than that sickness... but it didn't feel like my normal sickness, either.

I raised my hand. For some reason it felt much heavier than normal, probably a symptom of what ever I had.

"Yes, Himamori-san?" Nikaido-sensei questioned. _And after all this time, the dumb-ass __**STILL **__can't say my name right... _I disregarded for now.

"May I go see the nurse?" I asked politely. The entire class turned to look at me with a confused face. It was probably because I wasn't using my 'cool & spicy' act, but I didn't reall care about that right now.

"Are you not feeling well?" he asked. _No, dip-shit. I just wanted to go there to sing a song to the nurse... _I could sense that I was cranky because of my condition, though I made no effort to stop my rude thoughts.

"Yes..." I could feel Tadase's worried gaze burning into my back. "Ok, you may go." The teacher gave me a worried gaze as I walked as quickly as I could out of the classroom.

As I made my way down the hall the pain increased, expanding mainly to my lower stomach. I felt like I was burning inside.

The door to the nurse's office creaked as I stepped in. "May I ask whats wrong?" the tall blond asked. I shook my head and gave a weak smile.

"Just a small headache. Nothing a little rest won't fix. Is it okay if I use one of your beds?" The nurse nodded.

****

I layed there for a while, just waiting for the pain to stop.

"I am going to go out for my break. Are you going to be okay, here by yourself?" the nurse asked. I nodded. She smiled and left, taking one last glance at me before closing the door.

I began counting the dots on the celing. 1,2,3,4... (later) 229, 230... Then the pain snapped. My body began shaking hard, and I couldn't breathe. I was desperately gasping for air.

A sudden pressure passed through me, and the pain was gone. _Wholy shit! What just happened! _As I sat up I felt something move in the bed. All the color rushed from my face.

I lifted up the covers, and there sat my new chara egg.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Amu: Everyone was sad!**

**Neko-chan: Yep! ^_^**

**Amu: ... How can you answer cheerfully?!  
**

**Neko-chan: Cause now that I finished this chapter I can go to bed!**

**Amu: ~sweatdrop~**

**Neko-chan: *YAWN* Anyways, please R&R! **


	6. A New Chara

**Neko-chan: 'ello! Wazzup! Oh.... where's Ikuto?  
**

**Amu: He said he was still kinda upset from the last chapter... I think he is outside sulking**

**Neko-chan: Well why didn't you give him any catnip?!**

**Amu: O.O?**

**Neko-chan: ~sweatdrop~ *sigh* Wow, Amu. Have you failed common sense in school yet?**

**Amu: Theres a common sense class in school?! Ohmygosh! I haven't been to it at all! I probably am failing! *freaks out***

**Neko-chan: *Slaps hand to forehead* I worry about you sometimes. I really do.**

**Ran, Miki, Suu: ~sweatdrop~**

**Mirror: Neko-chan does not own Shugo chara!**

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 6**

**A New Chara**

**~Miki's POV~**

I heard yelling from outside my egg. With a big yawn, I reluctantly cracked my egg open a bit to see Suu flying around frantically just outside the bad. Not seconds after did I notice the empty desk beside her. This woke me up.

"Where's Amu?!" I asked floating up to Suu. She looked at me and shook her head. Ran soon joined us as we flew around in a panic.

Once we regained our senses we flew out of the room and began searching the school.

We all stopped as we felt a strange presence. "Chara eggs!" Ran yelled. Quickly, the three of us flew over to the area where the presence seemed to emit from. We were stopped outside of the door as we heard a deep intake of air from our owner.

"Amu!" I shouted. Loud foot-steps neared quickly, and Amu opened the door to let us in. She lead us to a white matress with the white sheets folded back to reveal a newborn chara egg.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**~Amu's POV~**

"Uwah!!!" I yelled in distress. _How many freakin eggs do you need, damnit! _I scolded myself. This would be my 5th egg now.

The egg was different from the rest of my eggs. It seemed as if it were diagonally striped, but the colors faded into each other, making a somewhat smooth and calming look.

However, the white, orange, and black stripes seemed to bring out a subtle feircness as they blended with one another.

My charas floated over to it to examine it. Ran poked it and it fell to it's side. I gasped deeply again and picked it up quickly. "Don't touch it!" I exhaled each word as I glared at her. She stared at me wide eyed, showing fear, but a clear message of _Wtf... you need to Chill! _She was right.

What was that sudden thing that came over me that made me feel so protective? _Gah!!! Good job, Amu. You get upset and end up giving birth to a new chara __**and **__new questions! _I scolded myself angrily.

I sighed and put the egg down. "Sorry..." I said. My chara's gave me a concerned look. Suu broke it by gasping.

"It moved!" she squeaked. We all turned around to see a slight twitch from the egg. At first I thought it would hatch and continued to stare at it for a while. But then I gave up.

"Hi!!! I'm ba- Amu? What are you doing?" The nurse walked in and saw me holding the small tiger striped egg.

"Oh!" I gasped, quickly hiding the egg behind my back and smiled at her. "Take it out of here!" I whispered to Suu through my teeth.

"Nothing!" I told the nurse cheerfully. She titled her head to the side and gave me a confused look.

"Um, well I am feeling better. See you later! Bye!" I scurried out of the room and ran to the exit.

"Where do you thing you're going?" I froze in mid-step, wobbling a bit to keep myself from falling. My gaze drifted behind me to the tall man in a suit; the principal.

"I... I.... I just got out of the nurse's office and decided to get some fresh air before going back to class!" I almost shouted. I hoped that he wouldn't find anything suspicious, especially sense I just pulled that excuse off of the top of my head.

He raised an eyebrow as if he didn't believe me, but eventualy just sighed and dissmissed me. Then I let out a puff of air. "So much for rushing home..."

Reluctantly, I made my way back to the was more than likely going to be 50 million questions waiting for me when I got I was going to have to pull out my 'cool and spicy' act while in the middle of the huge cluster of people.

I laughed weakly, but soon it sounded more like sobbing than laughing.

I sighed deeply and opened the door. EVERYONE stared at me as I made my way to my seat. _Am I shaking... I wouldn't be surprised if I am..._

Either my thoughts were wrong, or nobody gave a crap about my nerves, because as soon as I sat down the bell rang and everyone came over to me and asked questions.

_Jeeze! They are acting as if Ikuto suddenly came in a pulled me out of the classroom to make out with him! Wait... why in God's name was THAT my first thought?!?!?!?!_

A shiver ran down my spine at the thought, and it got quiet for a few seconds. Then the questions roared about again, this time more of them asking if I was still sick.

One of the voices rang out more than the others. "Hinamori-san! Are you okay?!" I heard Tadase's worried voice call. I looked up into his eyes full of concern and felt the small blush rise to my cheeks. **(A/N Omg... I freakin hate Tadase...)**

Then the memory of Ikuto's face came up. It was the memory of when I told him that I would rather be with Tadase.... The blush faded away and I looked down at the ground.

"Excuse me..." Everyone's questions died down once more as they moved to the side to let me through. I began walking away. The memory seemed to cast a curse on me, wanting me to feel an unbearable amount of guilt and sadness.

"Hinamori-san!" Tadase grabbed my wrist to stop me. Memories of Ikuto flooded into my mind of all the times _he _grabbed my wrist. It was then that I realized that Tadase was the _last _person I wanted to do that.

I turned around furiously and glared at him, my teeth showing. "Let... go..." I growled. He slowly dropped my hand and took a step back. His sad puppy-dog eyes tried break my mind like all the previous times, but anger blocked its way this time.

I spun around on my heel and walked out of the room. This time all the eyes staring at me silently as I walked seemed to have no affect on me at all.

It had taken everything in me not to smack that boy across the face....

The murmurs began to start as I opened the door that led outside. The door numbed the sound as it fell behind me. I had a guardian meeting today... and I wouldn't be attending it.

The slight sound of wind rustling something sounded beside me, but I didn't have to look. My charas had caught up to me.

"Amu-chan...?" I stopped and turned to look at Ran. She squeaked and flew behind Miki. I had forgotten to drop my glare. *sigh* "It's alright. I'm not mad at _you_." All of my charas gave a confused 'hmn?' and tilted their heads, waiting for me to continue.

"I am mad at Tadase." Their eyes widened.

"What happened? ~desu," Suu asked in a surprised tone.

I sighed. " I... I don't really know to be honest.... I just got mad... _really _mad..." I said looking at the ground. A question floated into my mind and I jerked my head up.

"What did you do with my new egg?" I asked.

"Don't worry about that. We put her in your room on the dresser. We even made her a nest out of your clothes!" Miki said.

A vain was pulsing on my head. "Did you _have _to use my _clothes_?"

They all sweat-dropped. I began laughing cheerfully. "Thank you."

Once again, they gave me a confused look. "You really cheered me up, even if you didn't mean to."

My smile spread across their faces. "No problem, Amu-chan!" Ran said cheerily.

"We always like it better when you are happy! ~desu" Suu exclaimed.

"Arigato, minna..."

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Alternative Chapter**

**The End**

**~Amu's POV~**

The egg was pure black. No 'X'. No nothing. Just darkness.

"W-what is this?" I stuttered. My _own _egg was scaring me.

A small cracking sound echoed throughout the room. The egg opened slightly and a black orb came out. It wasn't a chara at all... I didn't think it was even alive... but it floated over to me...

"Die...." The evil, booming voice seemed to come from nowhere, but everywhere all at once. It was as if it were speaking in my head. A picture frame on the wall came hurtling at me with great speed and the corner pierced the side of my head.

I reached up to feel it, and felt a sticky liquid flow down my hand, and all the way down my arm. I froze as I stared at the red liquid. _So much blood..._

"**DIE!!!**" This time a scalpel came down and pierced my arm. "DIE! DIE! DIE!" It screamed as it continued to stab me. The shock was too great. I couldn't squeak out the slightest scream as the pain grew.

A chilling, squishing sound squirted through the air as a numbness ran through my neck. The blackness engulfed me, a second too late to keep me from my gut-wrenching epiphany.

I loved Ikuto.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Amu: WTF WITH THe ALTERNATIVE CHAPTER?!?!?!**

**Neko-chan: Well it's your fault! You freakin ticked the heck outta me when you made Ikuto leave in episode 66. I was crying! Do you have any idea how much pain he could go through?!**

**Ikuto: Woah! Calm down! I'm right here...**

**Neko-chan: IKUTO!!!!!!!!! *glomps* I'm sorry Amu's a butt-hole!**

**Ikuto: *flicks Neko* No more killing Amu, okay?**

**Neko-chan: OK! ^^**

**Amu: Much of a mood swing?**

**Neko-chan: DON'T BLAME ME! BLAME THE MOUNTAIN DEW! Well, unless you're trying to blame someone on making Ikuto suffer more in the anime. **_**Then **_**you should blame Amu. **

**Amu: SHUT UP!**

**Neko-chan: No thank you. Anyways, please Review!!! The more reviews, the faster the update! Also, don't be afraid to review on the Alternative Chapter. Don't worry, it's not **_**really **_**going to be in the story, its just something I had to write to get my anger out. ^_^**


	7. Dia

**Neko-chan: I do not own Shugo Chara! Peach Pit does.**_**did **_**own Shugo Chara, I would have had me come in the anime and slap Amu a few times for being mean to Ikuto in episode 66. **

**Mirror: Woah, what is with the early disclaimer?**

**Neko-chan: I dunno. Just got bored and decided to do it early. **

**Mirror: ~sweatdrop~**

**Neko-chan: Anyways, I was looking in a English to Japanese Dictionary for the new Chara's name, and I found out something cool that maybe everyone else already knew, or you might find interesting too.**

**  
Mirror: What?**

**Neko-chan: Yoru means night.**

**Mirror: .... thats it?**

**Neko-chan: What?! I thought it was kinda cool!**

**Mirror: ~double sweatdrop~**

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 7**

**Dia**

**~Amu's POV~**

As soon as I got home I ran upstairs into my room. There, on my dresser, sat my new chara egg in a next made of T-shirts. It kinda strange, having a bunch of eggs with a similar pattern, and then out of the blue giving birth to another one that looks completly different.

My eyes widened as I remembered Dia. I turned around to the miniature castle that sat on the ground. Nothing had changed. She was still in the little basket with blankets in it, and she hadn't moved at all.

My charas followed my gaze. "Do you think she will like my new chara?" I asked. Ran floated in front of me with an angry look on her face.

"Of course she will!" She said with her hands on her hips. Suu floated beside her with a much less angry look on her face. "There's no reason why she wouldn't."

"After all, we are all born from _your _heart." We all turned around to look at Miki as she spoke. A cracking noise came and Miki gasped. Our heads whipped back as we saw Dia pop out of her egg.

"Dia!" We all screeched in unison as we went up to hug her. "U-um... Amu? I.. I can't breathe..."

"Oh. Sorry.." I let her go. Someone knocked on my door.

**~Narorator's POV~**

"Come in!" Amu called. Ami came it with a confused look on her face.

"Onee-chan, why were you yelli- A NEW CHAWA!!!" I laughed shakily as I rubbed the back of my head. You could tell we were sisters since we both ran up and squeezed the air out of Dia in the same fashion.

"Nice to meet you, Ami," Dia said politely as soon as she could breathe. Ami gasped and began shaking. "H-how do you know my name?" she asked. Dia giggled. "Amu told me," she answered.

Ami was instantly herself again. "Oh, okay!" She said with a big smile.

"Ami! Sailor Moon is back on!" Her mother called from downstairs. **(A/N I do not own Sailor Moon because.... well I haven't even watched much of it, so can't really comment on what I would do differently. lol.)** Ami squealed and ran downstairs. Dia giggled lightly, and then flew over to the new chara egg.

"She's going to hatch soon..." she said, reaching out to stroke the egg.

"How do you know?" Amu asked as she walked up beside her. Dia let out another giggle. "She told me." Everyone but Dia let out a gasp.

Dia stepped back as 4 ears were pressed against the egg. "I don't hear any- ..." Amu stopped as she realized Dia wasn't there anymore. She scanned the room looking for her, and found her back in her egg in the castle.

"Already?" She whined as she walked over and picked up Dia's egg. _Hee Hee. Goodnight, Amu. _Amu sighed. She grabbed some PJ's, took a shower, and then went to sleep.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**~Amu's POV~**

"AMU-CHAN!!!!" I heard Ran screech just before the battery fell on my head with a *_thump*" _.

"OWWW!!!" I yelled as I sat up and began rubbing the painful bump on my head. "Ran! What the hell was that for?!" I asked, glaring at her. She pouted.

"First of all, Miki was the one who dropped the battery." Her face became serious and panicked again. "Second of all, the new chara hatched and we can't find her!"

**"WHAT?!?!?!" **

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Neko-chan: Oooh! A cliffy!**

**Amu: Isn't it kinda mean to make a short chapter with a cliffy at the end?**

**Neko-chan: ... maybe.... maybe not.**

**  
Amu: How would it **_**not **_**be mean?!**

**Neko-chan: hm... you got me there... lol. Sorry. I promise to make the next chapter longer, but I can't guarantee if it will be a cliffy or not. **

**Ikuto: Why not?**

**Neko-chan: IKUTO!!! *glomps***

**Ikuto: *shoves Neko off of him* Just answer the question**

**Neko-chan: Cause I almost never have a plan for the next chapter! ^_^**

**Miki: ... then how do you ever get things done?**

**Neko-chan: I just type what ever I think sounds good at the moment! **

**Everyone: ~sweatdrop~**

**Miki: Don't teachers ever tell you to plan out the story before you write it?**

**Neko-chan: ... maybe.... but then I wouldn't be surprised!**

**Amu: YOU'RE THE ONE WRITING THE STORY HERE! **

**Neko-chan: So! Its a surprise to me when I just type what ever comes to mind! Its funner that wa- woah... this argument is freakin long....**

**Mirror: No dip, Sherlock. Anyways, please review. **


	8. Aitora & the Kiss

**Neko-chan: Ok peoples. Sorry about my previous short chapter and the cliffy.**

**Mirror: You are waiting till **_**now **_**to apologize....**

**Neko-chan: Yes. I am. Er... did. I did. WHATEVER! Anyways... I do not own Shugo Chara. ON WITH THE STORY!**

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 8**

**Aitora & the Kiss**

**~Ikuto's POV~**

I sat down on the edge of the fuchsia tea cup in the middle of the park. The sky was dark blue everywhere but the east horizon where the sun was just beginning to rise. _Just forget about her! _My mind tried to draw away from the young girl, but it just kept pulling back. I suppose coming _here _wasn't the best place to help me forget about things for a bit.

_*sigh*_ This sucked. Normally, when I was annoyed, I would either come here to just calm down, or go to Amu's house and make her blush until I felt overly amused. Now both of those methods seemed to work against me.

_Why do I feel so upset over something so minor?!?! _I asked myself furiously. _What is it about Amu wanting to be with the Kiddy King that ticks me off so much?! _

I growled at myself. _You're pathetic... you can't forget about her, but you refuse to face her... GAH! _I shook my head. I was getting on my own nerves. Did this happen to normal people? If so, why did I suddenly become a normal person? What looked upon my life and decided that it was time for me to become normal?

_***clunk!* **_"What the hell?!?!" _What in the world just fell on my head?! _I looked around, but saw no rock, no acorn, no falling sky anywhere. _Well shit. Maybe I didn't go normal. Maybe I just went insane and delusional. Wonderful... _I thought sarcastically. Then something moved in my hair. "Hmm?" I reached up. Something with a smooth and curved edge twitched against my palm.

I grabbed it and pulled it down to examine. It was a chara egg. The egg was decorated in diagonal stripes. They were white, orange, and black, and they seemed to fade into one another.

It wasn't the embryo, but it had a familiar vibe to it. "I wonder who it belongs to..." I wondered out loud. _I belong to Amu! _It shouted from inside the egg.

A horizontal crack formed in the middle of the egg, and a chara popped out. She had a tiger striped skirt and a matching tank top that showed her belly button. She had tiger paws, though they were much smaller than Yoru's, and curved tiger ears instead of pointed ones. The chara's dark black hair was dark black and was about the same length as mine, but instead of pointed ends it seemed to come in by her face and then curve out.

"Hello, Ikuto! I'm Aitora **(Ai = love, tora = tiger) **, Amu's new chara ~nya!" she said with a smile, letting two cat-like fangs fall over her lower lip.

"Ikuto?! What are you doing with my chara?!?!

_Shit..._

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**~Amu's POV~**

There he was with my chara's egg in his hands as she floated in front of him. "Ikuto?! What are you doing with my chara?!?!"

He turned to face me, but his eyes glided over to my chara as she floated towards me. (place previous description here cause I don't think you really want to read that again)

"Wha-" I was about to ask what she was doing here and what Ikuto did, but I was stopped when she poked me on my nose (not _in _her nose. Lol)

"Is this really how you speak to the man you love?!" She scolded. "WHA?!" I screeched along with my charas, leaning back away from her. She sighed and rolled her eyes. "You have GOT to be kidding me..."

"W-w-what?" I asked.

"You've gotten this far, and you _still _haven't realized how much you love him?" she asked in disbelief. I felt my jaw drop. A memory of every single moment when I was thinking about or with Ikuto replayed in my mind. It all made sense now.

I loved Ikuto.

I felt my face reddening quickly as tears formed in my eyes. _What... All those times... and I really..... _My heart had already understood it long ago, but my mind was having troubles keeping up. My legs began to feel like jello and everything seemed to be flying away from me. Wait... no.... I was falling backwards... in slow motion...

Suddenly a hand was supporting me by my back, and an angel's face was inches away from mine.

"WAH!" I screeched, shoving him in his stomach to get away. He grunted. I turned my head away. Having him _that _close was definitely _not _a good thing, especially after I just realized I.... I couldn't even think the words in my mind I was so embarrassed.

"URG!!! YOU ARE SO HOPELESS!!!!" The tiger chara screeched. In an instant she was inside me with a character change. It wasn't even a transformation, but I had tiger ears and a tail, and she had _way _too much control over my body.

She forced my legs forward, and made me stand less than a foot away from Ikuto. _Whoa! Too close! Too close! _She wouldn't let me speak out loud; only in my head. _No, not too close! _she yelled angrily from inside me. _Nothing is too close anymore! You have been way too _far _from him these past couple years!_

_How do you know?! _I yelled at her. _I'VE BEEN LIVING INSIDE YOU THE ENTIRE TIME, DIP WAD! _

My hands were reaching up towards his face. I tried to make them come down, but they were too busy following her commands to listen to mine.

A visual of what she was planning to do appeared in my mind. _W-w-what?! Wait! No! _My hands clasped against the sides of his head. _Don't! Wait! Stop! _She ignored me as she made me stand on my toes.

I felt my arms start pulling his face down towards mine. By the look he gave me, even he was shocked. _NO!!! WAIT!!! _His lips were only 3 inches away from mine. _STOP!!! I'M NOT READY!!_

_**YES YOU ARE! **_ 2 inches... _but... I... _1 inch... The urge to resist slowly died away as I closed my eyes. My chara had flew out of me, but my heart didn't care anymore. Now it was my turn. I closed the last inch between us on my own and our lips met.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Neko-chan: Ok, so I know it's not **_**that **_**much longer than the last chapter, but I am updating in the same day, so I think it's pretty even. Also I promise to update soon.**

Mirror: Ok, well... Ikuto and Amu are still in shock so.... please review! 


	9. Pink Hair 'Blond' Moment

**Ok. So I am going to say it's fall in this story, a little past summer so barely any leaves have fallen. Amu is in 7th grade, and is 12 years old. Just clearing that up. No, no one has asked. **

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Neko-chan: OMG! I had, like, 50 million people update in only 24 hours!**

**Mirror: That was 11, stupid.**

**Neko-chan: I don't care! Thank you to those of you who reviewed... only 1/2 a thank you to those of you who threatened to attack me though... so than .... lol**

**Mirror: ~sweatdrop~ **

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 9**

**Pink Hair + 'Blond' Moment**

**~Amu's POV~**

_YES YOU ARE!_ _2 inches_... _but... I... 1 inch... The urge to resist slowly died away as I closed my eyes. My chara had flew out of me, but my heart didn't care anymore. Now it was my turn. I closed the last inch between us on my own and our lips met._

_*********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************_

Ikuto was frozen with shock in my hands. _Now _I'm _the one in control of the situation. Wait... why _hasn't _he tried to take control of the situation yet.... Ohmygosh! What if I just forced him to kiss someone he has no feelings for!_

My lips pulled away from him slightly. I opened my eyelids just enough for me to peek through; enough for me to see his wide eyes staring down at me. Slowly, my heel fell down and touched the ground, and my arms fell down to my side.

I looked down at the ground. _He probably hates me now... _"I'm sorry..." I whispered. Suddenly, I could feel his arms tighten around me in an embracemet. "Don't be."

His chin rested down on my head, and I could feel the tips of his midnight blue hair slightly mixing in with mine. It felt as if all time had stopped; just for the two of us. The redness coloured my cheeks as I said 'the two of us'.

"So... does this mean you will go to the dance with me still?" I asked. His throat vibrated against my head as he chuckled. "Of course, _Amu." _

Before I knew it, I was in his arms bridal style as he flew through the sky. He held me a bit closer than usual. It reminded me of the night when he saved me from the missile.... and how Tadase had ruined the moment then... Oh shit.... I forgot about Tadase...

_God... he's gonna be _pissed!_But then again... he does sort of deserve it... but its still kinda mean... But it will be freakin hilarious to see his face!... but that's still kind of mean.... _I contemplated in my head.

"Are you okay?" I looked up to see Ikuto gazing down at me. Only then did I realize we had stopped moving. "Oh!" I said, and hopped down. I opened my balcony and welcomed him in.

_Wow... I have been letting him in here constantly without hesitation, and I only just now realized I loved him. I must be pathetic. _

Then my chara flew up to me. Oh yeah. I had another one of those. Must have forgotten about it with the whole kiss deal.... kiss....

I felt my cheeks flush red with embarrassment at the word.

"Hello, Amu-chan! I am Aitora, made to help you with your poor relationship with Ikuto!" she said cheerfully. _Thank god she didn't tell him that I loved him... _I sighed. She laughed and flew up by my ear.

"You know you're gonna confess to him yourself soon, even if you made it pretty obvious with the kiss," she whispered just loud enough for only me to hear it.

Arms were suddenly embracing me from behind, and I could just sense the smirk on Ikuto's face. "You hear that, Amu? This sounds like it will be fun" He he breathed into my ear, sending chills down my spine.

He chuckled and the arms were gone. I spun around on my heels to see the slide door _*clank!* _and Ikuto's tail disappear into the darkness.

_*sigh* I wish he could have stayed longer... _Snickering came from behind me. I turned around to see Miki, Ran, Suu, Dia, and Aitora laughing in a circle. "What are you guys laughing about?"

They stopped laughing and turned away from me "Nothing..." They began whistling.

"Tell me!!" I pryed.

"NEVER!!!" Suddenly they had scattered and flew in random places. At first I began chasing Suu, but Miki flew right in front of me and I began to chase her. Then she flew up to the top shelf on my dresser, so I said screw that and began chasing Ran. Like usual, she was just flat out too fast, so then I began chasing Dia. It felt weird, but very heart warming at the same time to be playing with her.

I actualy caught her, but then I was kinda confused on what to do next, so I just laughed. We all did.

"OW!" I yelled as I felt an empty PURE mint tin fall on my head **(A/N I do not own the PURE mint making industy, nor the industry who makes the tins) **. I turned around to see Aitora laughing mischievously.

"You're dead!" I yelled playfully... not really intending to kill her. _I really am glad that Aitora is fitting in so well. Dia has even come out to play with her. _

***

"UGH!!!" I plopped down on my bed, completely worn out. I don't have the slightest idea of how long I tried to catch her, but it felt like days.

I went over to my Ipod **(Another A/N Amu officially now owns an Ipod. Lol) **It seemed like I should have listened to it earlier... As a matter of fact, I just had a really strange feeling about all of today. I knew I had forgotten something, but I just couldn't put my finger on it.

_*sigh*_I walked over to my balcony and stared out at the horizon. The sun was just about in the center of the sky. I sensed one of my charas fly near. When I looked over I saw that it was Miki.

"Oh, hi Miki." I turned back to the horizon.

"Dia went back into her egg." Another sigh escaped my mouth.

"Geeze... well I should have figured, right?"

"Mm." Miki hummed in a somewhat melancholy agreement.

A few moments of silenced passed.

"So what are you going to do about school?" All color fell out of my face. _Oh my GOD! I knew I was forgetting something, but SCHOOL?!! HOW DO YOU FORGET SCHOOL!!! _

Instantly, I was running around my room getting all the things I needed together. Miki sweat-dropped. "Amu-chan... you completely forgot, didn't you?"

"She forgot about what?" Ran asked.

"Probably her chores or something," Aitora murmured in an uninterested tone.

"SCHOOL!" I shouted as I bolted out the door. I was in mid-step out the door when I screamed and turned around.

"FREAKIN BALCONY!!!!" I yelled as I slammed the glass door shut.

"Um.. Amu?" Suu said in a questioning tone.

"WHAT?!" I shouted, unable to control my voice. Suu sweat-dropped, and I took a deep breath. "What?" I asked in a more reasonable tone.

"I don't really think you should go to school now. It would be a waste, considering there is only 45 minutes left. By the time you got there, you would be lectured, and then leave. Why don't you just stay home for the rest of the day?"

I sighed, realizing she was right.

"What are you going to tell your parents?" Ran asked. I made my eyes look over at the wall as I laughed shakily.

"You have no clue, do you?" We both sweat-dropped.

"Just tell them you had trouble sleeping last night and decided not to go to school." Everyone turned to look at Aitora. "What? Its not like you'll be lying. I mean, who wouldn't have trouble sleeping while they were kissing their boyfriend-"

"HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND!" Aitora had only been hatched less than a day, but she was already becoming one of them; a miniature person who follows me everywhere that insists on calling Ikuto my boyfriend.

She just rolled her eyes and continued. "And your mind subconsciously decided not to go to school for you since it knew that it would be pointless 'cause you'd be thinking of Ikuto the whole time."

I blushed, but nodded. "Okay. I guess your right... but he's still not my boyfriend. "

Aitora laughed mischievously. "Don't be so sure. I have a _feeling _that that will change _very _soon..."

I sweat-dropped again. "You're not gonna let me get away with just a kiss, are you?"

"Nope." I sighed. It was pointless arguing with her. _Not to mention I do kinda like the idea... _The blush returned to my face. My charas laughed, and I figured that they already had an idea of what I was thinking. Then it reminded me.

"So what _were _you people laughing about earlier?"

"Oh, nothing." Miki snickered.

"Just our plans for the future..." Suu chuckled. _Wholy shit... if they can get Suu to become a trouble maker like them....... Hello money tree, here I come!_

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Neko-chan: Okay, so I am done with another chapter, but I have a few things to say about the previous one. **

**PLEASE SKIP IF YOU DO NOT LIKE MY RAMBLINGS  
**

**Random info about me and **_**Aitora & the Kiss**_**. Don't read if you get bored really easily.**

**I was really glad you liked the previous chapter, and surprised you liked the kiss part. But overall, I was relieved. Did you know I have never had a kiss, boyfriend, or even a **_**crush **_**before? It's not like I don't want to fall in love, either. I think this is one of the reasons why I watch anime. The whole love parts interest me, cause I haven't experienced it **_**at all**_**. It's kind of a way for me to have a semi-love experience. In fact, Ikuto is the first person I have ever gone fangirl on. O.O Yes, I know, I'm pathetic. Lol.**

**One of my friends are having love troubles... yet she always asks me what to do. Can't really help her much there. Lol. Anyways, I was extremely relieved and glad I did good on the main part in the last chapter. **

**RAMBLING OVER**

**Neko-chan: Ok, I have a goal. My goal is to have ****100 reviews by the time I upload chapter 11. **

**If you meet my goal, I will make a **_**very **_**random/funny bonus chapter.**

***random background cheering***

**Neko-chan: So, to get the bonus chapter, PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Mirror: By the way, the underlined parts is to get the attention of people who like to just skim through. ^^**


	10. Tadase VS a Pissed off Aitora

**Neko-chan: Dun-Dun.... DUN DUN DUN DUN **_**DUN DUUNNNN!!!**_

**Amu & Ikuto: ~sweatdrops~**

**Neko-chan: HEY!!! You people haven't talked to me in FOREVER in these things!**

**Ikuto: Well, it would help if you didn't just say random things and then start with the story...**

**Neko-chan: Well WELL! Someones becoming greedy! **

**Amu: ~double sweatdrop~**

**Aitora: SQUEEE!!! *flies into wall***

**Yoru: He.... He He.... Wooooo *spins*.... Whoa.... There's a flying cat.... Oh wait... that's... um.... the one dude.... er... chick... yeah... that's right....**

**Neko-chan:... Did you two happen to have any catnip lately?**

**Aitora: NO!!! *flies up to Neko-chan with pleading eyes* I didn't do it! I swear! Just don't hurt the catnip!**

**Yoru: Ha Ha! You look like a **_**mouse! **_

**Aitora: *Falls to the floor crying* NO!!! *sniffle* I'm not a mouse! *sniffle* *sniffle* YOU'RE SO MEAN!!!!**

**Ran, Miki, & Suu: *sitting in the corner trying to stifle their laughter... and failing***

**Mirror: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! Whooo! *wipes tear from eye* Neko-chan does not.... does not own Shugo Chara... or catnip....**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Also, just a quick reminder that in the fanfiction, it is Thursday. (I keep forgetting. O.O')**

**Chapter 10**

**Tadase VS the Pissed Aitora**

**~Amu's POV~**

I had walked in the school 1/2 a second ago, and there was already a huge crowd around me asking 50 million questions.

My parents took my excuse without any second thought. I was a bit surprised, but then again, I _did _happen to tell them while they were busy gloating over Ami to each other.

Anyways, I left home earlier and walked in the school building a few minutes before school started, and that's how I got _here_.

"Amu-chan! Are you alright?"

"What happened?"

"Why weren't you at school yesterday?"

"Hey! I found a caterpillar!" **(A/N Wtf?)**

"Did you get sick?"

I looked for one of the guardians for help, but I only saw Yaya, and she was one of the ones asking the questions. No help there.

"Ah... Ano..." I srambled for words. Someone cleared their throat behind me.

"KUKAI!!!" Yaya screeched as she jumped and completely glomped the guy behind me. I turned around and saw Kukai laying under Yaya in an awkward position. "Kukai?"

"Uh... Hi Amu...." He said while pushing Yaya off of him with a somewhat embarrassed grin.

I laughed a bit. Then everyone began attacking me with questions. I took a step back. _What am I supposed to tell them? The whole 'I had trouble sleeping' is too unlike my character, and the truth is just... URG!!_

"Excuse me, but would you please return to your first classes? The bell will be ringing momentarily." I stood on my tippy toes to gaze at the man who everyone turned to stare at, and saw Nagehiko. _*sigh* _Thank goodness!

Reluctantly, the crowd dispersed with disappointed mumbling. Nagehiko walked up to me.

"You three should get back to your classes as well. I was serious about the bell ringing momen-" _~~~RING~~~ _

"SHIT!!! SorryAmuIgottagotothemiddleschoolseeyoulaterbye!" Kukai said so fast it slurred just before he bolted out the door. I sighed, and then ran to my first class. _Well, don't you have the best of luck? Maybe I should have given birth to Suu with 4 leaves instead of 3..._

Today was going to suck. I could just tell.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I was able to make it out of all the classes alive. So far, all my excuse had been was that I didn't feel good. Sadly enough, I had completely forgotten to think of an excuse to tell Tadase when the time came to tell him I was going with Ikuto.

I sighed. This was going to be difficult. I put on a smile and practiced saying it. "Hi Tadase! I have some bad news. Apparently I_ am _going with Ikuto to the dance! Sorry!" ~sweatdrop~ This wouldn't be difficult. This would be impossible.

Eventualy, my mind gathered up enough courage to walk into the Royal Garden. As soon as I entered, I felt 4 pairs of eyes fall on me.

"Where were you yesterday, Hinamori-san? Are you well enough to come back to school?" Tadase asked with a worried look on his face. Apparently he had gotten over my mini explosion the day before. His expression my stomach flip, as I realized that only yesterday I had kissed Ikuto.

"Oh... um.. it was just a little cold. Nothing much. I'm okay now, though!" I said, trying to give him the most reassuring smile I could. He was about to start the meeting, but his eyes locked on something over my shoulder. I followed his gaze and saw Aitora.

"OH!! Um... yeah... This is my new chara, Aitora!" I introduced. Now everyone's eyes were on her, and I could feel a wave of unease coming off of her.

"It's okay," I whispered through my teeth so that only she could hear. She nodded slightly. "I'm very glad to meet you all!" Aitora said with a small bow.

"SHE'S SOO KAWAII!!!!!" Yaya screeched as she ran up and squeezed my chara half to death. ~sweatdrop~

"She reminds me of Yoru." Rima said bluntly. I felt myself tense.

"U-Um... Yeah! She kinda does! he he..." I said shakily. She raised an eyebrow.

"So, Aitora, what is your character like?" Tadase asked with a bit of curiosity. My entire body froze. Even my sweat was frozen in place. _Please don't say Ikuto. Please don't say Ikuto. Please don't say Ikuto... _I pleaded in my mind.

"Um.. I'm not really sure yet, to be honest!" She responded. I let out a relieved sigh. _Thank GOD!_

"Oh," Tadase said in a somewhat disappointed tone. Okay, then. Anyways..."

We continued the meeting. When it had finally ended, Tadase walked up to me. "So, would you like to come with me this afternoon to the store? I wanted to get some things for the dance."

I gulped. This was the perfect chance to lay down the news, but I didn't know if I had the guts to tell him.

"Uh... Uhh.... Uh Tadase?" He tilted his head in an innocent manor. "I-I don't think I will be able to go to the dance with you anymore..." His eyes widened, and everyone who was walking towards the exit stopped in place.

"W-why not, Hinamori-san?!" He questioned, looking very confused and hurt. I could feel everyone starring at me, waiting for an answer.

Suddenly, I heard growling. Beside me, Aitora was fuming as she glared at Tadase. You could almost see the fire in her eyes. "YA KNOW?! IF YOU ARE TRYING TO WIN OVER A GIRL, YOU COULD AT LEAST NOT MAKE HER FEEL GUILTY WHEN EVER SHE SAYS SOMETHING THAT DOESN'T MAKE YOU HAPPY!"

_Oh no.... _"I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable, Hinamori-san!" Aitora grunted. "Hmph. You can't even call her by her first name. How pathetic."

_Oh PLEASE, no... _"I.. I don't want to be rude... I mean-"

"You mean _what?!_" she rudely interrupted. "You mean that even though you freakin like this chick, you can't even call her by her first name?! That isn't a very good way to express yourself, ya know!" All Tadase could do was stare in shock at my pissed-off chara.

"Unlike _Ikuto, _however. He has made it freakin obvious that _he _likes her! It might have helped if Amu wasn't so oblivious to these things but-"

"I am a much better man than Ikuto!" Tadase suddenly shouted. I could feel it coming. Oh God, help me now.

Aitora let out a little grunt to stifle laughter. "I doubt Amu was thinking that when she kissed him yesterday!"

All noise stopped but the wind whistling through the open door. And yet, Aitora still floated in her proud pose. Once she realized that it had gotten silent, she looked down. "Wha- oh.... Was I not supposed to say anything about that?"

_Ya know what, God? You don't have to help me anymore. You can just go ahead and kill me. That would be just fine as well. _If he didn't kill me, my embarrassment just might do the job for him.

".... Amu? I- .... Is this true?" My cheeks felt like they were on fire, as a unfitting thought went through my mind. _So _NOW _you decide to call me by my first name...._

"I... I...." I turned my head from side to side, but only found shocked faces staring at me. "**I'M SORRY!**" I yelled as I ran out the door, brushing past everyone.

I was crying. _I didn't want everyone to find out like _this_! I don't think I really love Tadase much anymore, but I don't hate him! _**(A/N I do)**

My legs stopped running. I looked up and saw people everywhere around me going in every which way possible. Now I had gotten myself lost. Dying would be a welcoming gift to me at this moment. I glanced everywhere until I found a bench. Reluctantly, I walked over and sat down on it. My head hurt like hell from crying, and I was exhausted.

"I'm... I'm sorry, Amu-chan..." Aitora said as she floated up to me. She was looking down, and looked really depressed.

"It's okay. I should have let you know sooner that I didn't want you to tell him." I comforted as I scratched behind her little cat ears. She purred and smiled lightly, but she still seemed somewhat upset. I pulled her down and laid her down on my lap.

I continued to comfort her until she was asleep. It reminded me of my own tired self. A yawn escaped my mouth. _I can't go to sleep... not here.... not yet....._ But my attempts seemed to have no affect on my fluttering eyelids. Before I knew it, my eyes had shut, and I drifted into a deep sleep.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Neko-chan: Lol. I yawned every time I type the word yawn in this story. **

**Amu: Lol.**

**Neko-chan: Anyways, if I get 100 reviews before I post the next chapter, I'll add a bonus chapter! (I'm beginning to feel like a T.V. salesman... and I'm a not even a **_**man! **_**I'm a girl! Lol)**


	11. Waking up in a Strange Place

**Neko-chan: Hi peoples. Sorry for the long wait. **

**Amu: What took you so long?  
**

**Neko-chan: I was just in an out-of-it mood lately.... still kinda in it... sorry if this chapter sucks....**

**Mirror: Neko-chan does not own Shugo Chara, Peach-Pit does**

**Also: ****Himitsu = secret ****(would be completely out of place to put it in after the word in the story, so translation goes here)**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 11**

**Waking up in a Strange Place**

**~Ikuto's POV~ **

~flashback~

_I was just walking around with nothing to do. To be honest, I was really bored. Nothing seemed to sound appealing. I could have gone to Amu's house like I normally did when I got bored... but it would have been to awkward of an atmosphere. _

_*sigh* Where is Yoru when you need something to do? I know he would probably just annoy me... but right now that sounded better than nothing. _

_I was still walking when something caught my eye. Two men were staring at something on a nearby bench. By the looks of it, they were completely drunk. Something urged me to go see what they were looking at. It may have been curiosity, or just instinct that pulled me over there, but when I got there I was pissed. _

_The two men were staring at Amu sleeping on the bench with dirty looks on their faces. I walked over and shoved them out of the way. "Hey!" one of them exclaimed. _

_"Shut up," I said as I reached over and pulled Amu onto my back piggy-back style. _

_"Wait up!" "Don't just keep her all to yourself! Have some *hic* manners and share! *hic*" They complained in a slurred voice. It took every ounce of my self-restraint to keep myself from beating the living crap out of those two._

_I walked away from them quickly, and began carrying Amu to her house. She shivered on my back. She was probably freezing. Who knew how long she had been out here? _

_I ended up deciding to take her to my house. It was much closer than hers, and she really needed to get in some warm shelter as soon as possible. _

_When we got home, I layed her down on my bed and wrapped her up in the few blankets I had. Then I took my place on the floor and fell asleep._

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**~Amu's POV~**

I felt my consciousness come back to me, and I opened my eyes a bit. Something was strange. Where was I? What happened last night? Why wasn't I at my home?

Fear engulfed my body as I remembered falling asleep on the bench last night. Was I kidnapped by some strange man? I lifted the covers to look at my body. Thank God. I still had clothes on.

But where was I? I looked around the room. It wasn't very big. There was a computer desk with a violin on it, a small closet, the bed I was on, Ikuto.... IKUTO?!?!

What in the world was Ikuto doing here?! Don't tell me... oh please don't tell me I am at _his _house...

The memory of us at the park when we kissed flashed through my mind, and I knew I was blushing. I pulled the cover over my face.

"You have _got _to be kidding me..." I moaned. Reluctantly, I pulled the blanket off of my face and leaned over the bed to gawk at him. He looked so calm when he was sleeping... in fact... he looked kind of.... cute....

_Wait! Bad thoughts, Amu! Stop staring at him! Were in a bad situation! Worry about getting out of here! _I was scolded my my common sense. As quietly as I could, I pulled the covers back and stepped over them. I neatly folded them back over and climbed over to the end of the bed, not wanting to step by Ikuto.

As soon as I stepped off of the bed, it rebounded back up with a loud, obnoxious squeak. I felt myself grimace. Nothing happened for a few seconds. I don't think I was even breathing.

Once I gained enough courage, I slowly turned my head around to look at Ikuto. He was still asleep with the same kawaii face as before. I let out a relieved sigh, and then continued to walk towards the door.

My hand turned the doorknob very cautiously, and opened the door with ease. No loud sound came this time, and I let out another relieved sigh. As I took a step out of the room, I felt something tug back against my wrist, and I let out a startled scream as I fell back against Ikuto.

"And where did you think you were going?" he chuckled softly into my ear teasingly. I felt my heartbeat race as a chill ran down my spine.

"W-why am I h-here?" Oh great. With all my stuttering and blushing, I'd be surprised if he didn't know I liked him already...

"Silly Amu. I brought you here. You know, it's not really smart to fall asleep in public like that...," he whispered into my ear. My face felt so hot right now... Geeze. This was _sooo _embarrassing! He must think I'm so stupid for falling asleep on a freakin bench... His face leaned away from my ear. ".. lucky or those 2 guys would have got you..." was all I could distinguish as he murmured mainly to himself under his breath.

"Nani? What two men?" I asked, turning my head to face him, but he still held on to me from behind. He sighed and shook his head.

"Seriously Amu. You're gonna get yourself raped one of these days..." I swear to god my head could have exploded from embarrassment. You could almost see the steam coming out of my ears.

I jumped away and faced him with my back against the wall. "D-d-d-don't t-talk about th-things like th-th-that in f-f-f-front of m-me!!!" I screeched. Did I just break my previous record for stuttering the most?

A smile broke on his face. He brought a hand to his mouth to hide the laughter, but it seemed pointless as little breaks of air escaped through his fingers, making fake farting noised. Finally, he gave up and tilted his head back in a roar of laughter. It wasn't his normal teasing laugh, but an actual _laugh _laugh. **(A/N he he... gomen... I kinda suck at describing things; even in real life. Most things are described with 'fwa', weird faces, and hand movements... And now most people can acutaly understand what I mean since I have been doing it so much... ~sweatdrops~)**

At first, I was pissed. He was laughing at my embarrassment. Geeze! What did you expect, telling a 12 year old girl that she is gonna get raped!

Then, his laughter became contagious, and I was laughing too. It seems like it had been such a long time since I have seen him laugh like this... it may have even been the first time.

After a bit, our laughter died down. It felt great, being able to laugh with Ikuto like that.

Though, even though it made me happy, it also made me sad in a way. It made me feel kinda bad. Ikuto must have it really tough. He always seems to hide things from me... What _really _went on in his life?

A sudden movement pulled me from my thoughts. My feet no longer touched the ground. Ikuto, like always, had picked me up in bridal style. He began carrying me into another room of the house with a tiled floor, a table, 2 chairs, a stove, and a small refrigerator. Couldn't he let me walk just a _tinsey _bit? Another question popped into my head.

"Hey, Ikuto, why do you always carry me bridal style?" I asked, looking up at him.

"Practice," he said bluntly.

"Practice for what?"

"For when I carry a bride, obviously"

I blushed. He using me to practice carrying the person he was going to marry! This lead to another question.

"Ikuto... do you have an idea of who you are going to marry yet?" I asked. I looked away, feeling slightly embarrassed for asking, but I was just too curious.

He sat me down into one of the chairs with a snicker. "Why would you want to know, _Amu_?"

My face reddened even more, and I looked away with embarrassment and a bit of anger. He was _way _too good at avoiding questions, but I wasn't about to let him get away this time.

"Sh-shut up. Just answer the stupid question..." I said, still looking away.

He 'hmm'-ed as he looked up at the ceiling. I turned back to face him, curious about his answer. "I'm not sure." He looked down at me with a smirk. "Maybe."

"URG!!" I pouted, sliding the chair back as I stood up with a jolt. "Why won't you tell me?!"

"Because its a hi-mi-tsu" With each syllable of the last word, he got closer and closer to my face until he was less than an inch away. Just then, Ran, Miki, Suu, Yoru, & Aitora flew into the room and gasped. I watched out of the corner of my eye as Aitora pushed all the other charas into the other room.

Ikuto unexpectedly sighed and pulled away. "You probably want to get to school on time..."

_DAMNIT! HOW CAN I KEEP FORGETTING ABOUT SCHOOL?!?!?! _"I'll take that expression as a yes."

He picked me up bridal style, grabbed me my school things, and flew me over to the school with a quick chara change.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I never did get to hear the answer to my question.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Neko-chan: *sigh* I really am sorry for the late update. For the last 2 days I have had an on-and-off fever... it sucks.**

**Mirror: SO! IT'S ALMOST BEEN A FREAKIN WEEK!**

**Neko-chan: I know. ~sweatdrops~ Anyways, I have part of the bonus chapter typed. It has nothing to do with the story, so I may just post it as a one-shot instead of just posting it in between chapters. If I do that, I will be sure to post the name of it in a quick note in this story. **

**Mirror: ... whatever. When you are done with this, are you going to work on your homework?**

**Neko-chan:.... maybe... maybe not....**

**Mirror: ~sweatdrops~ you're pathetic. You've had 2 freakin snow-days, and in those two days, you barely accomplished anything besides sleeping in.**

**  
Neko-chan: Hmph. Well **_**sorry **_**if I like sleeping in on snow days.**

**Ah well. Anyways, please review! ^-^ (Omg, I so just did the ^-^ on accident, but it looks so much cuter than ^_^ *gomen, random moment*)**


	12. Feelings

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Neko-chan: Back peoples. I found out something.**

**Suu: What? ~desu**

**Neko-chan: For me, at the end of a long out-of-it session, you get free with a big ultra spaz moment.**

**Ran: ~sweatdrops~ And let me guess...**

**Amu: You were having an ultra spaz moment?**

**Neko-chan: Pft. I **_**was**_**. Then my dad had to call me. I told him that my head had hurt all day, and apparently I took a bit more pills than I was supposed to (not a **_**big **_**amount. Just **_**one**_**more pill than was meant to be taken at a time) and he got all over-protective and threw a hissy fit. Then my spaz moment was ruined, and now I'm ticked. **

**Ikuto: Well isn't it your fault for taking to many pills?**

**Neko-chan: WELL HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW? My head hurt really freakin bad, and when my mom complained like that, she took the same amount of pills! (Geeze. I feel like I am saying I am one of those people who do healthy-drug-overdose on a daily basis. ~sweatdrops~ Please don't look at me that way. I seriously didn't know)**

**My mom made less of a deal out of it than him... geeze... **

**Gomen people. Little cranky. Ultra Spaz Moments are really fun for me.**

**Amu: Neko-chan does not own Shugo Chara!**

**May be a little OOC in this chapter.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________****SHORT SHORT BUT CUTE CHAPTER WARNING! SHORT BUT CUTE CHAPTER WARNING!SHORT BUT CUTE CHAPTER WARNING!**

**Chapter 12**

**Feelings**

**~Amu's POV~**

*review of what happened because I am lazy and don't feel like writing about Amu going to school, and cause Peach-Pit always skips that part too.*

Ikuto took me to school. They let me use one of their showers and laundry machines. I did my best to ignore the glances I got from all the guardians, skipped the after-school meeting, and got home.

I walked in to my room to see the dress I had bought for the dance laying neatly on my bed. "My dress!" I exclaimed as I ran over and pulled it into my arms.

"I guess Ikuto brought it over while you were at school. He's so sweet ~desu," Suu said in a motherly way. My face heated up a bit as I smiled at the dress.

"Are you going to try it on for me?" came the angelic voice behind me. I jumped in surprise.

"Ikuto! You surprised me!" I said as I turned around.

He frowned. "Amu, you know, you don't have to say my name every time we meet." I could feel the blush strengthen.

"So. It's your fault for always startling me."

He sighed. "Whatever." His smirk claimed his face once again. "Now can I see you in the dress?"

"Sure..." I said uncertainly, but walked over to the bathroom to change anyways.

He gave me a confused look. "You're not going to change in here?"

"PERVERT!" I screeched as I ran in the bathroom, slamming the door behind me.

It felt strange as I stood in there in silence though. Somewhat.... lonely. I sighed and let myselft fall down to the ground as I leaned on the door, careful not to harm the dress. _You make it so hard to understand how I ever came to love you... At times, it seems like all you ever do is tease me..._

"Amu? What are you doing in there?" Ikuto asked through the door in a curious tone. I smiled. _But then your cute and caring side comes along to remind me that your really not a bad guy, you're just a curious kitty cat with 2 personalities. It reminds me that I love you, and that I was stupid for not have realizing it long ago, because you are simply irresistible. _

"Amu? Do I have to dress you myself?" You could hear the smirk on his face.

"Baka Hentai..." I scolded, but ended up giggling. He sighed and walked away.

_I really do love you. Maybe someday, I will be able to tell you about these feelings, even though I just realized them myself._

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Neko-chan: Ok, sorry if it's cheesy and has a lot of OOC in it.... but I thought it was kinda cute. **

**Ikuto: Aww. Amu is talking about how she wuves me.**

**Amu: SHUT UP!**

**Neko-chan: So, short + cheesy = sucks, but I have a question that I kinda wanted to ask. I am thinking about changing the title cause it sounds kinda stupid. **

**So far, I have no idea what-so-ever to change it to, but I just really want to change it. So if you could, please send me any ideas you have for a new title. Thank you! ^-^ **


	13. Poor Practice

**Neko-chan: Back Peoples! Were already over 140 reviews! WOO HOO!**

**Okay, so I have some news. I am working on my 'bonus chapter', but it's turning out to be really freakin long, so I am thinking about making it a completely different story. I'll most likely name it 'Shugo Crack' because that title just sounds amusing.**

**  
Speaking of titles, I have 3 titles sent in so far, I have a total of 3 suggestions for the next title. **

**1. Sweet Moments 2. Realizations 3. A Second Personality 4. Ichigo and her Neko**

**(Thanks vbdani and ****Izumi Rules**** for the suggestions! ^-^) Please review on which one you guys like. The one with the most votes wins! I'll update the new chapter name on chapter 14 before I change it, because I had some complaints on some people who were keeping track of some things. I really want to change the title, so it's the least I can do for causing trouble.**

**Also, I'm sorry for my random out-of-it mood lately. I still don't think my chapters were as good as they could have been because of it, but I have some people arguing to me about that. (Well, they say that you always are harder on yourself than everyone else is...) I still have a bad cough and headache, but I will do my best!**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________****Chapter 13**

**Poor Practice**

**~Amu's POV~**

I finally calmed down enough to put on the dress. As soon as it was on, I was blushing. I had forgotten how it looked on me. How was I going to show this to Ikuto?! _*sigh*_

_Oh yeah. I guess not letting him see won't be an option... since I will be dancing with him in this tomarrow.... _I groaned. With that, I took a deep breath, mustered up all the courage I could, and opened the door to show Ikuto standing a few feet in front of me.

He stared at me in surprise. _Wait... Ikuto?...SURPRISED?! Is it bad? Maybe he doesn't like it..._

"Amu..." He whispered. Just then, his surprised look faded away, and was replaced by his usual smirk. "You look beautiful," he said as he walked up towards me. "But it would be even better like this..." He pulled my hair back in a ponytail as he whispered into my ear. I turned my head away from him, and he chuckled.

"Amu, if you continue to act like this around me, we won't be able to get much dancing done." Amusment lingered in his tone.

"You're the one who will make it hard to dance with.... all you do is make perverted comments," I responded. Ikuto sighed beside me. "Fine," he said in a somewhat annoyed tone.

He walked up in front of me with a serious look on this face. Then he did something very unlike him. Ikuto bowed politely and extended his hand. "Would you like to dance with me?" He asked with a genuine smile on his face. _... did Hell just freeze over?!?! Are pigs flying outside?! _I was frozen stiff.

How in the _world _was I supposed to respond to that?! I mean... Ikuto just.... he was _polite_! That's not normal! I gained enough self-composure to walk up and put a hand on his forehead while I put the other on mine.

"Weird... no fever..." I said. Yoru cracked up laughing behind him. I leaned to the side a bit to cast him a curious look. What was he laughing at? _Geeze. What ever it is, it must be really funny... I've never seen Yoru laugh this hard... I think he's crying!_

Confused, I turned to Ikuto. He had a couple vains sticking out of his head **(like they do in animes)**, and he was smiling even though his eyebrows were creased downwards towards his shut eyes.

Then his face calmed down, and he leaned back with a sigh. I could hear him mutter something under his breath, but I couldn't understand what it was. Ikuto turned back towards me. "Amu, you're making this rather difficult, don't you think?" he said.

_How was I making this difficult! He was the onewho suddenly went all Mr. Nice guy on me! _

**~Ikuto's POV~**

Well, now I know what she thinks of me. I try to act polite to make it easier for her, and she thinks I'm sick. ~sweatdrop~ Yoru's obnoxious laughter behind me was getting on my nerves.

"Amu, you're making this rather difficult, don't you think?" She tilted her head for a minute, then gave me an angry look. "You're the one whose being difficult! It's confusing when you suddenly change on me like that!"

_Wow... this is going to be a long night if we want to practice dancing...._

**~Amu's POV~**

We tried again. This time, his sudden polite facade didn't startle me as much, but it was still a bit awkward. Our bodies moved in time as we moved together. Miki was playing music for us, when Ran suddenly screamed, "Let's listen to a song that will actually be played at the dance!"

She ran over to my radio and turned it on z1077. **(Yes, now this station is in Japan cause I say so. XD I didn't know what else to put, so I just put the 'in' radio station of where I lived.)**

The song 'Womanizer' by Britney Spears began to play. I couldn't help but laugh as it reminded me of Ikuto. "This song sounds kind of like you..." I couldn't help but chuckle. He frowned. "No it doesn't. A womanizer is someone who goes after a bunch of woman at the same time," he complained. I gave him a curious gaze.

"So... you mean you don't do that?" The vains started popping out of his head again. "No..." he growled angrily.

"But you always act like a pervert around me..." _Does that mean he thinks of me differently? Does he like me? _The inner me squealed inside my head with excitement, but I wouldn't dare to let it out... yet...

He chuckled as his usual smirk claimed the face that was edging closer to mine. "That's because you're my special little toy..." My face was warming up intenstly, and I knew that my cheeks were definatly red.

I turned away. "That's not very nice... I-I mean, you can't just go claiming people as your play things..." _Damnit! I stuttered again! Baka baka baka! _I beat myself up mentally.

"Since when was I 'very nice'? I thought I was just a 'perverted cosplay-cat guy'." Amusement lingered in his eyes. _He's just having fun teasing me! _I grunted and walked away from him and towards the balcony door. I opened it and pointed out towards the night sky. "Out."

"Aww... Amu-cha-"

"Out."

He tilted his head and gave me a curious look, but continued to stay in the same place._Dear God. He looks soooo much like a cat when he does that! _Ikuto walked up to me and picked me up. "Wha-?" He put me down outside and walked back inside my house, locking the door. I was completely dumbfounded. _I just got kicked out of my own house... and by Ikuto at that... _

He smirked once before closing the curtains. "Wait, you idiot! Let me back in my house!" I yelled furiously as I pounded against the balcony window. He laughed lightly on the inside, but didn't respond other than that. Hmph. Maybe I could get down and try the front door...? I turned around and looked down at the ground from the balcony.

It seemed so high up now... how did Ikuto ever manage to jump this high?! Well... I could _try _it.... I knew for a fact that it _could _hurt... but since there is a bunch of grass from the coming of spring, maybe it wouldn't hurt too bad.

I lifted a leg up and over the railing, and then my other one. My feet rested on the few inch wide flooring outside of the railing. **(A/N Sorry, don't know what it's called... it might be cement.... I don't really know.)**

I looked down again. This time, the huge gap between me and the ground scared me. My mind began to spin, and the world along with it. Suddenly, my feet no longer had something to hold on to. Everything moved in slow motion as I looked up at the sky which was moving away from me. The ground was first noticeable under my back, then my head, then my other limbs.

At first, I was glad to have made it to the ground with no pain at all. Apparently I had spoke too soon, cause the pain wrenched through my body with such force that I couldn't even scream. My mouth was open as if it were going to come out, but all was silent as my vision suddenly blanked out.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Neko-chan: Yeah, I know it kinda has the same ending as my new story, ****Mind Readers****, but oh well.**

**Amu: What took you so long? You haven't updated in forever.**

**Neko-chan: ~sweatdrops~ Sorry... I kinda just started watching a new anime; Toradora (which I do not own). It's cute so far. **

**Taiga: Hahaha! I am taking over Shugo Chara!**

**Tadase: NO!! THAT'S MY LINE!!!**

***Taiga and Tadase start fighting* **

***Taiga wins all out***

**  
Taiga: Wow... you are pathetic... all you did was put up a crappy shield thingy that I just had to walk around...**

**Amu: Hm... I-... I never thought about it that way...**

**Tadase: AMU! DON'T BELIEVE HER! I AM MANLY!**

***gay looking chara flys up* : I have doubts about that.**

**Amu:... Who are you?**

**Gay chara: I'm Tadase's new chara, Sarah.**

**Amu: WHAT?! YOU HAVE A GAY CHARA?!  
**

**Tadase: I TOLD YOU TO STAY AT MY HOUSE!**

**Ikuto: *sitting in corner with video camera* this is sooo going on AFV (Which I do not own!)**

**Neko-chan: XD Anyways, please review!**


	14. BONUS CHAPTER part 1

**Neko: YAY!!! This is the bonus chapter I promised! I wanna thank all of those who reviewed my story and helped me get 100 reviews! This chapter takes place during summer break. Also, this isn't actually part of ****An Amuto Story****. Previous things in An Amuto Story didn't happen, except the birth of Aitora. **

**BONUS CHAPTER**

**( Will be later posted as 'Shugo Crack')**

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Summary: **The guardians decide to have a random party! Somehow, the party get's set at Amu's house. The part starts out boring with nothing to do. Then, things get a little funny when Yaya pours a bit of alcohol into Tadase's drink. _____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**~Amu's POV~**

"LET'S HAVE A PARTY!!!!" Yaya screeched randomly in the middle of the meeting.

"Um... Yaya? Why would we have a party?" I asked, utterly confused.

"Because they're fun!" She said cheerfully. ~sweatdrop~

"That sounds like a great idea, Yaya," Nagehiko said with a cheerful smile. "What do you think?" he asked the rest of us.

"I don't care," Rima replied emotionlessly.

"Sure!" Tadase said happily.

I gave in and agreed. It's not like I didn't like parties, but it helps to have a point to them, and it also helps when they aren't declared randomly in the middle of a meeting...

The previous discussion was postponed, and we began setting up the plans for the random party. It was decided to be at my house (against my will, cause everyone complained that I never let anyone in my house ever) and it would be at 6:00 pm tomorrow.

I sighed. "Why does everyone almost always team up against me?" I whined. Everyone starting giggling as a response. In other words, like the random party, because it was fun.

"Aww. Is my little Amu being forced into her friends decisions again?" someone breathed into my ear, causing me to squeak.

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto! What are you doing here?!" Tadase yelled, already in a chara change with Kiseki.

"Coming to see my lil' strawberry." He smirked.

"I'M NOT A STRAWBERRY!" I yelled, deeply irritated. Why did everyone always call me a strawberry?! **(A/N Um... cause of your hair? I mean, the whole 'pink hair' deal just seems to give off the 'strawberry' vibe if ya ask me.)**

This just made his smirk go wider. "Geeze...," I whined as I turned around in a poutful pose. "Just leave me alone, Ikuto. Were busy planning something."

"Oh?" He questioned as he came up in front of me again. It was getting harder to hide my blush from him. "And what would that be?"

"Nothing!" Tadase and I shouted together. I blushed, but Tadase maintained his scornful face towards Ikuto.

"Were having a party! Do you wanna come?" Yaya asked him, completely oblivious. I sweat-dropped as I laughed shakily. This wasn't going to end up good. I just knew it.

"A party? What for?" He asked with growing interest at my blush.

"No apparent reason," Rima said. _Rima! How could you betray me like this?! _I cried in my mind. "Were having it at Amu's house. Would you like to come?"

He smirked and looked back at me. "Why would I miss a chance to go to my little strawberry's house?"

_Yes, cause you don't visit me enough already... _I said sarcastically in my mind. _*sigh* _Almost every other night he came to my room. Most of the time, he didn't even have something to say. He'd just come to tease me.

"YAY!!! Now we have another person to celebrate with!!!" Yaya cheered. Ran quickly caught into the vibe and was soon cheering as well.

And that was how the random party was decided

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

**The Next Day: 5:58**

I groaned. They would be here any minute. God knows how bad this was going to turn out. _*DING DONG* _The first person had arrived. I ran downstairs to open the door, knowing that no one else would be able to. My parents had taken Ami out to America for all summer break. I had willingly asked not to got. It would be annoying, not knowing what anyone would be saying, and it would get lonesome having to hold up an outside character for that long.

As soon as I opened the door, I was instantly knocked backwards as Yaya glomped me. Rima stood behind her as she watched uninterestedly. "H-hi to you too, Yaya," I said as I slowly pulled up.

Yaya squealed happily as she jumped up and darted throughout the house, "YAY!! I FINALLY GET TO SEE AMU-CHI's HOUSE!" Rima and I sweat-dropped as we watched her open the closet door, only to be pummeled by a bunch of brooms and cleaning supplies.

"Um... are we inturupting something?" Yaya's head popped out of the pile of cleaning supplies to gawk at the person behind me.

"KUKAI!!!!!" A thump was heard as Kukai had his turn to be glomped. Rima and I turned around to see Kukai and Yaya on the floor laughing **(A/N lol. If they were rolling, it would be rofl.... lol. gomen ne... random moment there...) **, and Tadase and Nagehiko walking up behind them breathing heavily.

"Kukai... you... forgot... about... us..." Nagehiko panted in between breaths. Tadase just collapsed on the ground beside him, saying something about being tired.

Everyone laughed, even Rima.

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

**~Narrorator's POV~**

After a while, everyone had gotten in the house and settled down... but one person was missing.

"I wonder where Ikuto is?" Amu asked herself as she walked up the stairs, careful not to spill the jug of lemonade in her hands. As she approached her room, she could hear giggles coming from inside.

"What's so funny?" she asked as she walked in. The giggles stopped, and everyone stood up and was facing Amu. Rima had one of her hands behind her back. "Rima, what are you hiding from me?"

"Nothing..." Rima said. Amu raised an eyebrow at her, not believing her excuse. "Uh, huh. _Sure..._" she said with sarcasm as she held her hand out. "Let me see."

"I told you, I have nothing."

"That's not what it looks like to me."

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**~Amu's POV~**

_"That's not what it looks like to me." _Ikuto walked in and grabbed what ever Rima had behind her back. I gasped. _MY DIARY!! _

"GIVE THAT BACK!" I yelled, running through and pouncing on him. We fell to the ground in an awkward position, just like we did before **(episode 3) **, only this time, I was on top.

"H-hinamori-san?!" Tadase stuttered. Everyone looked at us with surprised faces. I grabbed my diary and quickly got off. Ikuto got up and rubbed his head.

"Ya know, _Amu, _it isn't really cute when you do that."

"Urg... I'M NOT SUPPOSED TO BE CUTE, I'M SUPPOSED TO BE TICKED!" I exploded. **(Not *BOOM* explode, RAWR! explode...)**My face was definatly red. This mini-fight seemed twice as bad as most since it was happening in front of my friends, especially Tadase.

Angry, I took my diary, hid it in the jumbled mess from the closet, and then grabbed the jug of lemonade. I walked in and slammed it down on my dresser, causing some to spill. Everyone turned and watched as I stomped my over to the bed and sat down with *thud*, making Rima bounce a bit on the other side.

It was very quiet, and the atmosphere became awkward as everyone continued to stare at me in silence. I sweat-dropped with uncomfort. There was a slight movement, and everyone turned to watch as Yaya went over to the lemonade. Then everyone's heads snapped back as Ikuto began to speak.

"You know, Amu, this isn't a very interesting party," he complained. I snorted. "Well _excuse me _if you don't like the party."

Yaya walked over and gave Tadase a glass of lemonade, and she sat down with a glass of her own. "Thanks," he murmured as he took a sip. His eyes widened and he looked up to stare at me. "This is delicious!" he exclaimed.

"Um... thanks?" How _else_ was I supposed to respond? It was just lemonade, nothing to make a big deal out of.

Tadase smiled and took a few big gulps. Then he burped. Everyone was surprised. I think that was the first time we had heard Tadase do something like that. **(I don't really know how they would react in the real thing, cause no one **_**ever **_**burps it seems like. XD)**

Even his eyes looked surprised. He even seemed... scared. My throat began to tickle and I slammed my hand against my mouth. A burst of air came out in a buzzing sound as I tried to contain my laughter. I got many strange looks from everybody.

I held my breath for a about a minute, and then I knew I wouldn't laugh if I took my hand off. My hand fell to my lap, and I took in a deep breath. "Gomen ne. I didn't mean to laugh," I apologized for my rudeness.

"Ts okay... *hic*" Tadase said. Were his cheeks getting red? He was probably just a bit embarassed. Suddenly, Yaya began giggling.

"It _does _work..." She murmured, barely loud enough for me to hear.

"What works?" I asked. Yaya gave me a big smile and jumped over towards my dresser with the lemonade. Then she picked up an empty bottle I hadn't set down there.

"What's that?"

"My daddy got it, and every time he drinks it, he gets all silly, so I put some in Tadase's lemonade to see if he would act all silly too!"

Ikuto's cat ears popped out and he quickly walked over to her. He grabbed the bottle out of her hands and sniffed it, and his ears flattened on his head just like a cat's.

"Yaya... this is alcohol..."

"EHH?!?!" everyone screeched at the same time; well, everyone except Tadase. He just starred with a blank look on his face.

"Gomen ne, minna!" she cried, bowing. I sighed and slapped my hand to my forehead. _Geeze. _This _is going to be difficult... By the looks of it, Tadase is drunk. Who knows how he will act in this state? _

As if in an answer, Tadase hiccuped, and gave Nagihiko a strange smile. "Nagi-san.... I LOVE YOU!!!" He glomped him.

"Wh-what are you talking about, Tadase?!" Nagihiko stuttered, completely baffled. All I could do was stare in awe. _Well.... this is unexpected. _

Ikuto burst into a fit of laughter beside me.

"I-Ikuto! That's not nice!" I said with a blush, but as I watched him, I had to be careful to control my laughter as well.

Nagihiko slowly pushed Tadase off of him. There was embarrassment and nervousness in his eyes... and a bit of fear? Odd... but I guess it kinda makes sense.

"Nagi... do you not love me?" Tadase was suddenly crying as he hugged Nagihiko tightly. Ikuto was laughing harder, and a few giggles escaped my hold.

Yaya just sat in the corner, depressed. Rima stared in confusion. And all the charas... where were they?

As if in answer to my question... "WHAAA!!!" The herd of them came flying in, Kiseki holding something above him... struggling badly.

"W-w-w-with t-this thing... I-" He dropped it. Then I saw it clearly. It was the furby I had gotten from my mother when I was about 3... I began shaking as I remembered why I had gotten rid of that thing...

"EVIL FURBY!!!" I screeched as I clung to Ikuto in fear. He stopped laughing at Tadase, and turned down to smirk at me. "Well, Amu-"

"I DON'T WANNA HEAR YOUR FREAKIN PERVERTED COMMENTS RIGHT NOW, JUST GET THAT THING AWAY!!!", I yelled as I hid behind him. He laughed slightly as he looked down at the furby. It was black all over except for the brown under it's ears and on its face and stomach.

"I don't see how you are afraid of that thing..." He picked it up to examine it clearly. Ikuto put a finger in his beak out of curiosity.

"Yaaauuum....Me hungry! Aauh! Aauh!" Ikuto sweat-dropped as he stared at the furby with a 'that's-really-cute-but-really-freakin-weird' face.

He turned around and looked at me, but I was already backed up in the corner. Ikuto sweat-dropped once again. "Amu... I promise you, you aren't going to be hurt by a talking robot owl."

I shook my head. _Yeah, well he's only seen the darn thing for 5 minutes!_

"Hee Hee! I have a gun!"

The atmosphere in the room seemed to die as everyone stared at the Furby who just made the strange statement. Tadase's hiccup interrupted the silence for only a moment.

"Why you all stare? Don't make me shoot you!" All at once, the chara's screamed and flew away, Tadase started balling out tears, Yaya began laughing hysterically, and I did a home-run-slide into the darkness of under my bed.

"Wholy shit... this thing is smart... it even knew we were looking at it....... Amu?" Ikuto peaked under the bed as I shook. Then he sighed. "Fine. Just tell me how to turn the darned thing off..."

"You... can't... it doesn't have a switch... that thing is evil... the batteries were taken out long ago...."

"Why you try to make me go away? Are we not friends? That make me sad, Amu-chan." This time Ikuto freaked. He jumped up and threw the furby into the corner.

"WHAT THE HELL, AMU?! THAT THING KNOWS YOUR NAME?!?!?!?!" I nodded as I poked my head out from under the bed. The furby began to shake, and suddenly it was standing upright.

"You make furby mad! Me kill you now! Die! Die! Die!"

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Neko-chan: Note: This will be later posted as 'Shugo Crack', and it will be more than a one-shot. I just wanted to get this posted up because it has been WAY to long of a wait. thanks! ^-^**


	15. Explanations

**Neko-chan: Hey guys! Good news! I got the results of the votes! The new title is going to be.... **

**It's a tie... sorta...**

**I have had a tie between 'Sweet Moments' and keeping the title the same...**

**So... I am going to have another voting thingy for the tie breaker.**

**Please vote!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Note: I don't own Shugo Chara!**

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 14 **

**Explanations**

**~Ikuto's POV~**

She stopped knocking for a while. I laughed again as I remembered her shocked face. It felt good to show her how she got rid of me almost every time I came over. *chuckle* She just looked so DUMBFOUNDED!

My laughter stopped short as my face grew slightly worried. I looked back over at the balcony. A weird feeling was playing through my mind. For some odd reason, I was unusually cautious as I walked over to pull the curtains away.

Where was she... she wasn't anywhere on the balcony. _What the hell.... where did she go?! _I looked back over at the 5 sleeping eggs on her bed. _She couldn't have chara nari-ed to fly away... So how else is she not there? _

I opened the door and stepped outside. My uneasy feeling grew immensely as my foot hit the patio. **(A/N MUAHAHAHA! I FOUND A WORD FOR IT! XD) **She was still no where in sight.

I began to panic. "Amu?" A slight moan jerked me over to the edge of the balcony. My eyes slitted to take in more light to see better, and I could see Amu broken and battered, laying on her back on the ground.

I jumped down beside her and picked her up extremely carefully, but quickly. "Amu? Are you okay?" Her eyes opened slightly as she looked up at me. "I-....Ikuto?" Her eyes reflected a tremendous amount of pain.

Screw it. I ran towards her front door. Using my elbow, I knocked hard, making her mother come running to the door. "Wha- Who are you?! What are you doing with Amu?! What ha-"

"I'm sorry. I can't explain much right now, but I am taking her to the hospital. Please trust me!" With that I jumped away, and flew to the nearest hospital. _What are you doing?! You just used showed that woman your cat ears and cat tail, and then flew! Not to mention you have her child! She is probably going to call the police! _Yoru was yelling in my mind.

"I DON'T CARE, DAMNIT! I JUST WANT TO SAVE AMU!" I screamed out loud. Yoru was quiet for a while as tears stung my eyes for the first time in years... _Okay... I understand... _

_Thank you..._

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

As I made it in view of the hospital, I stopped flying and ran. I bolted into the building, careful not to let the doors touch her.

"What happened?" I was asked as soon as I reached the desk. Medical People in the office came out through one of the doors and surrounded me.

"She fell off of a balcony!" I told them as they brought out a bed. I layed her down on it carefully. They began to take her through a pair of doors, but a hand stopped me. I turned around to see one of the doctors. She gave shook her head at me. "You can't follow her right now."

My teeth clenched together as my fists balled up. _Damn. You people better take good care of her... _

The door opened with a loud 'DING!' I turned around to see Amu's mother walk in, staring at me with a somewhat grim expression. I sighed. This was going to be a long night.

It was obvious to me what she wanted to talk about. I followed her outside and towards her car. "Here. Let's talk in here where it's warm." She offered. "Thanks," I said as I stepped in, shutting the door behind me.

She took a deep breath. "So... where should we start? Hm?" Let's start with why we are here, at the hospital, for my daughter, shall we?" Venom stung me behind the nice tone. Someone was pissed.

"I'm sorry... I came in through her balcony an-"

"You came in through her balcony... Now would you like to explain to me how you did that?"

I gulped. _Yoru... chara change.... _

_Are you sure?_

_Yes._

I felt the cat ears and tail pop up instantly. Her eyes shown signs of surprise, though the rest of her facial expression didn't change.

For a while, no one said anything.

"Okay... now _here's _something I didn't expect to see, but then again, I didn't expect to see most of this stuff tonight." More venom. Then she sighed. "So now I am feeling depressed. One question is answered with another question."

I made a similar sigh. "You most likely aren't going to believe me-"

"Boy, you just grew cat ears and a tail. Don't tell me what I will and will not believe." Her tone made me smile a bit.

_Yoru... come here... _Yoru came flying in through the small crack at the top of the window and rested in my palm. "This... is Yoru..." I said as I held my palm out towards her.

She raised an eyebrow at me. I breathed heavily out my nose. Reaching in my pocket, my hand felt a skinny, metal coin, and I pulled it out. I told Yoru to hold it, which he did.

This time her facial features had a hard time from showing her surprise. "Here. Pet him." I grabbed her hand and gently put it on Yoru's head. He looked up as she ruffled his hair.

A huge gasp escaped her. "It's... It's... It's a mini person! A mini person with cat ears! I can see him!"

_She... can see him? _"You can see me ~nya?" Yoru questioned as he flew up towards her. Her gaze followed him. "It flys!"

"This... is a chara... a person's would-be-self... Most full-grown adults can't see them... I'm surprised even you can..."

"It... It... IT'S SO KAWAII!!!!" Her pure evil look vanished into thin air as she mad a fangirl scream as she cuddled Yoru. _A full grown woman... doing this... I guess I can sorta understand why she can see him now. _I chuckled mentally.

"How old is he? Where did he come from? Where do I get one?" She looked at me with sparkles in her eyes. _I wonder if I could ever get Amu to act like this... _I laughed mentaly again.

"It has been about seven years since I gave birth to him **(A/N Random guess on the years) **, and to be honest, I am not fully aware of how you get one... One day I just sorta woke up and found an egg in my bed..." I laughed shakily, retelling the first day I got Yoru.

~_flashback~_

_"Hm..." I sat up in my bed, wiping my eyes. My eyebrows dropped. It felt like I was sitting on something. _

_I got up out of the bed and looked at where I had just sat. There... was an... egg..._

_I was speechless.... "What... the... hell?!" My eyes were wide as I stared at the egg in fear. HOW IN GOD'S NAME DID I GIVE BIRTH TO AN EGG?!?!?!?! I'M A BOY!_

_~End flashback~_

... that was one of the scariest days of my life... Amu's mother burst out into a fit of laughter beside me. The ears on the top of my head flattened down.

"You... A guy.... the egg...." She said random words in between bursts of laughter. Her finger reached up to wipe away a tear. A vain popped out of my head in annoyance.

Her laughter stopped as she let out a big burst of air. "That was great...," she breathed.

I let out a sigh. "So anyway, with Yoru, I can jump up to Amu's balcony. I was paying her the usual visit-"

Her face instantly hardened. "Usual? You visit my daughter often?"

I gulped. For the first time... I was _really _scared. This woman didn't have a chara or any weapons that I had known of... but I was about ready to jump out of the car and run for it. _If looks could kill..._

"U-Uno... hai?"

"And... have you been using protection?" Thought her face remained the same as it was a second ago, I was no longer afraid of her. I was afraid of what she was implying.

"WH-WH-WHAT?!"

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Neko-chan: Well, done with that chapter! ^-^ Also, btw, I have decided not to repost the bonus chapter as Shugo Crack until this story is finished. **

**Ikuto & Amu: ~staring with mouth gaping open~**

**Aitora: *taking pictures* This is SOOOO going on Youtube!!!! (I DO NOT OWN YOUTUBE!)**

**Mirror: Do you even have an account?**

**Aitora: Nope. I'm gonna steal Neko's. **

**Neko-chan: *changes youtube account password* Gomen. If they found out that I let you do that... I wouldn't live to write the next chapter. **

**Ran: Isn't the saying 'live to ****see another day****?**

**Neko-chan: Um... yeah, but I am pretty sure that writing another chapter is going to take more than just one more day...**

**Everyone: ~sweatdrop~**

**Neko-chan: Ah well. Anyways, please remember to vote: Sweet Moments or An Amuto Story**

**Which will be the title! Thank ya!**


	16. Dying

**Neko-chan: YAY!!! We've finally made it to chapter 15 (not including Shugo Crack)!**

**Ikuto: Yay.... ~sarcasm**

**Neko-chan: Okay, so peoples, I just saw this one thing, and you know how Suu always says ~desu after almost every sentence? Well, in this one episode of this one anime (that I don't own), after almost every sentence, they said ~curry.**

**Amu: .... and what exactly was this anime?**

**Neko-chan: I am bored, so I am going to be evil and decide not to tell you. MUAHAHAHAHAHA! .... HA!**

**Mirror: ~sweatdrops~ anyways, Neko-chan does not own Shugo Chara!**

**Neko-chan: HEY! WHO SAID I WAS DONE TALKING?!**

***silence***

**Neko-chan: Thank you. *sweet face* Anyways, this has never happened to me before (what Ikuto is going through), so this chapter may be a lil on the suckish side... lol. suckish... that's a funny word...**

**Okay. **_**Now **_**I am done talking.**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 15**

**Dying**

_**flashback~**_

_"U-Uno... hai?"_

_"And... have you been using protection?" Thought her face remained the same as it was a second ago, I was no longer afraid of her. I was afraid of what she was implying._

_"WH-WH-WHAT?!"_

_**~End flashback~**_

For the first time in a _very, _very long time I was blushing. So many strange things were happening that I never would have thought would happen in my entire life.

1. I just stole Amu's place tonight with the blushing and stuttering

2. ... Amu's mother just asked me if _we had protection_...

All I could do was stare in shock at the comment. She looked up at me with annoyed eyes. "You mean you _haven't _been using protection?!?!?!" Her voice was getting more and more irritated as she went on. "I swear to God, if my daughter get's pregnant-"

"WE HAVEN'T DONE THOSE TYPES OF THINGS!!!" I yelled. This was worse than the time when the founding kind tried to give me 'the talk'...

Her annoyance died down once again. "Oh. I see. Well, I guess that's a good thing."

_You guess?_

"Okay. Now back to the main questions. So why exactly were you at my house, especially in my daughters room, since you apparently weren't there for her body."

_What the hell... how can this woman talk about this so lightly?! _I sighed and answered anyways, still feeling a bit uncomfortable. "I- ... why _do_ I go there? I guess it's fun to tease her but-" She lifted an eyebrow. _This... is possibly the worst day... EVER..._

~MEANWHILE...~

**~Amu's POV~**

My consciousness hovered into play, and my mind examined my surroundings. By the feel of things... I was in a bed... though I am _sure _that I wasn't in a bed when I went to sleep.

Where _did _I go to sleep? I strained at my mind to try to remember, but the intense pain that shot through my head made me stop. "Ughn... " I moaned in pain.

Sounds that weren't audible before were slowly rising to meet my ears. It started out as soft mumbling. Then it got louder and louder. I could make out only a few words at a time.

"Is she awake?"

"...must be painful"

"...fell down..."

It all came back to me as I jerked my eyes open. I remembered it now! It was on the balcony... and... and I tried to jump down... and- The pain in my head attacked me once again.

"Are you okay, honey?" I looked over to where I had heard the voice. The bright light was still digging into my pupils, so at first, all I could make out was the shape of the head that I believe was gazing down on me. It was a woman by the sounds of her voice, and the long, blond hair also seemed to agree with this idea.

I blinked a few times to help my eyes adjust to the light. Now the details were clearer. It was definitely a woman. There was a man beside her, and on my other side there was another man and 2 girls. All of them were looking at me with concerned eyes.

"Wh...Where am I?" It was hard to get my voice to work at first. The woman who spoke earlier smiled at me gently, thought you could still see the worry in her eyes.

"You are in the hospital, sweety. How are you feeling?" Her question made curiosity spark in my brain, so I took some time to carefully analyze if I could move all my body parts. I started with fingers and toes, then both of my arms, the my leg-

I cringed when I tried to move my right leg. It was painful, but something told me that it could be worse, considering the large amount of cushion around it. "Is my ?" The woman held the same facial expression as before as she nodded slowly.

"You also have a couple rib fractures," the guy on the opposite side of the woman said. The woman looked up at him and glared. He shrank back a bit.

"So... what are you all doing here?" I asked, a bit curious. Apparently they had already done the operations and what not, since they already knew what was wrong with me.

They all smiled. "We are angels, here to bring you up to heaven," The woman answered. Out of nowhere, all of them had angel wings. The bed disappeared from below me. I looked down to see my body in the place I had fell. It was getting further and further away as I went up.

"Wait!" I struggled in their grasp, but all of their strength combinded easily overcame my small wounded body. "Wait! I don't want to die yet! I haven't told him I loved him yet!" Tears were forming in the corners of my eyes as I screamed.

"No! Not Yet! I need to seem him again! I haven't told him my feelings! IKUTO!!"

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Ikuto: What the hell? You make it a short chapter AND a cliffy! **

**Neko-chan: What?! I said I felt evil today! I also said it might be suckish! (hehe... suckish)**

**Amu: WHAT THE HECK! YOU FREAKING KILLED ME!!!!**

**Neko-chan: Me, or Ikuto, since ya know, he kinda kicked you out and a-**

**Amu: YOU!**

**Neko-chan: Well, well! Someones in a bad mood. **

**Mirror: Who wouldn't be in a bad mood if you just got killed in a story?**

**Neko-chan: Me. **

**Mirror: ~sweatdrops~ But you're a freak of nature.**

**Neko-chan: WOO HOO!!! True that!**

**Suu, Miki, Ran, Aitora: What about us?!**

**Neko-chan: What? I couldn't find a good place to put you all in the chapter!**

**Mirror: ~sweatdrops~ Ah well. Anyways, please review!**

**Neko-chan: *goes off to steal Ikuto plushie from strawhat-alchemist***


	17. Aitora Controls Again

**Neko-chan: Hehe... I feel evil.**

**Note: I do not own Shugo Chara!**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 16**

**Aitora Controls Again**

_"No! Not Yet! I need to seem him again! I haven't told him my feelings! IKUTO!!"_

**~Amu's POV~**

"IKUTO!!!" I screamed as my body jolted upright into a sitting position. My mother held me as she stroked my back. "It's okay, honey. It's okay." Tears began to form in my eyes quickly, already beginning to overflow. I gave into them and sobbed over my mother's shoulder. Behind her, Ikuto stared at me with a worried and shocked expression.

Part of me wanted to blush and tell him I had a nightmare of him. Another part of me wanted to just curl up in a ball and die. And yet another part of me wanted to jump up and hug him and tell him how much I really loved him.

My chara's hovered over to me. "Amu-chan?" Ran started.

"Are you okay? ~desu" Suu asked.

I nodded the slightest bit, trying not to alert my mom, but she felt it. She turned around and looked at them. I couldn't believe it. She was looking _right _at them. My eyes widened with utter shock. _Could she seem them?! What will she do?! _

"It's okay. I already know about them. Ikuto explained everything."

My face dropped. "Huh?" I think my brain died... my mom... knows about charas?... She can see them? Ugh... my head is beginning to hurt. Too much to take in after dreaming you just died... too stressful... The room began to spin.

"Amu?" I heard my name called by multiple different voices, but one stuck out in particular. _Ikuto... I've got to tell him. I don't want to wait any longer, but I'm afraid.. it's embarrassing... my mom is here... and... and... what if he doesn't like me back?... How will I ever face him again... ever truly live again..._

His voice called out my name once again. The spinning room began to slow a bit, and I could now recognize Ikuto's face... _Worry... he's worried about me... but does he love me? Would you show such worry to someone you don't love? I guess so... I worry about my friends just the same, though I don't love them nearly as strong as I love him. Is that what he considers me?_

_Am I _just _a friend?_

"Amu?!" My mother's hand were replaced with Ikuto's as he shook me. It was a bit hard, and my head began swinging back and forth.

"Ow, Ow, Ow, Ow" I said each time my head snapped forward. He continued.

"Ow, Ow, Ow, Ow- I SAID OW, DAMNIT! WHAT THE HELL!" The worry in his eyes began to fade away.

"AMU! APOLOGIZE TO IKUTO THIS INSTANT!" My jaw dropped and I starred at my mom in disbelief. _I have to applogize?! TO IKUTO?! _"Now!" she growled.

"Imsry," I mumbled.

"Make it comprehensible, Amu," my mother scolded, using sarcasm without much amusement.

I let out a big puff of air. "I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry, who?"

My teeth began to grind together with irritation. "I'm sorry, _Ikuto_."

Like usual, this made my mom's anger dissolve into thin air; just as if nothing ever happened. "That's better!" she said with a wide grin. "Now time to kiss and make up!"

"What." It didn't even sound like a question the way the word just fell to the floor.

"What? You two _are _going out, right?"

"NO!" We answered at the same time. To be honest, I was a bit hurt at Ikuto's quick reaction, even if I did the same thing.

My mother made a pouty look. "Well that's no fun. Why not?"

All I could do was blush and look downward at my lap, unable to answer her question. Ikuto didn't answer as well.

I heard her sigh a few feet from me. "Teenagers these days... so slow in relationships, it's not even funny."

It was quiet for a bit as no one made a sound. The silence was broken when a tall, over-weight, tan man with dark brown hair walked in with a long white doctor's outfit on. "Okay, peoples. Visiting hours are over. Time to head home."

I sent a questioning glance towards my mom. Even though she had embarrassed me multiple times tonight, I still didn't want her to leave. She frowned and shook her head. Then she smiled lightly and kissed my forehead. "Sorry, sweetie. I have to go now. I'll see you tomorrow, I promise." And with that, she walked past the doctor and out the door.

I gave the same glance to Ikuto. He smirked and then mouthed something to me, but I couldn't understand what it was. "Anything wrong, sir?" the doctor asked. He wasn't very patient...

"No. Sorry," he said bluntly and walked past him. As soon as he left the room, I was feeling lonely and deserted. The doctor walked over to me.

"Okay, Amu. You have a small break in your left femur, and a couple rib fractures."

I shivered. Was it coincidence for me to have the same injuries as the ones in my dream; my dream of death and unsaid confessions?

"Cold?"

"Um... no. Sorry. It was just... just a dream I had."

"Oh. Okay then. I'll have a nurse send up something to eat and then give you some morphine." I nodded in approval, and watched as he walked out of the room.

*sigh*

Aitora began giggling beside me. I turned to look at her. "What?"

"You didn't hear what Ikuto said earlier?"

"No, why?"

She burst into laughter. "He.... he said..." She could barely breathe in between her laughing spazms. "He said that he.... was gonna... be back tonight!"

I just gave her a look that was mildly confused and questioned her sanity. "And... how is this funny?"

"I... I... I don't KNOW!!" Tears were falling from her eyes with all the laughter.

~sweatdrop~ "So.... do either of you get it?" I asked my other chara's. They all shook their heads with mildly worried eyes.

I sighed, listening to Aitora's strange laughter fit as I rested my eyes, letting my mind wander to my terrifying dream.

_I ... _never_... want that to happen... never... I have to tell him. I _will _tell him. Aitora said that Ikuto said he'd be back tonight. If that's the truth... then that's when I'll tell him. _

_I won't let my nerves control my words this time. I'll say it out loud... and no matter what his response is... I will accept it._

"Amu-chan!" Ran's high-pitched scream brought me back from my thoughts. "I think I know why Aitora is acting funny!" I looked over to where she floated by a nightstand by the door and spotted the small green, leafy plant in a pot. My eyes were glued to it in silence for a while as I stared at it.

"_Catnip?! _Who put's catnip in a hospital?!?!" I yelled, trying my best to keep my anger under control.

"I am not sure. ~desu. Apparently these people," Suu answered. _Leave it to Suu to answer the rehitorical questions... _

Aitora's obnoxious laughing reached a loud squeak, making me cringe. I got up out of the bed to walk over to Aitora, but stopped when I pulled the blanket off to see the same white gown that I had in the dream. A shiver ran down my spine, but I tried to ignore it.

"Aitora?" I spoke in a light voice. She stopped and stared at me with wide eyes.

"Y-you..." she stated with a finger pointed at me. "YOU ARE THE ONE WHO KILLED MY LITTLE FLUFFY!"

I sweat-dropped. _Little fluffy? _She growled at me with a fluffed up tail, and I couldn't stop myself from laughing. This made her ears fluff back. "NO ONE LAUGHS AT ME!"

Aitora did a character transformation with me forcefully. With that, she used her power to make me bite the skin on the back of my wrist.

"wht fe hll? (what the hell?)" I tried to yell through my teeth.

"Bite mi," she said through my lips. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Ran, Miki, and Suu watching in surprise

"oo er mikin mi bite oo! (you are making me bite you!)" I exclaimed.

"Sht oop! (shut up!)"

We both followed her order as a light knocking interrupted from the window. Working together, we turned to see Ikuto looking at us with a confused face. Aitora used my body to jump over there in one long leap and open the door.

"Hello, Ikuto-kun!" she greeted him nicely, with _way _too much control over my body.

"Um... so, what exactly were you biting yourself for?" he asked. I could see he was trying to make it sound as casual as possible, but he couldn't hide the bit of deep concern. _Aitora, you dip-wad! You're making me seem like a complete moron!_

_Oh, trust me. I'm not making you _seem _anything. _

_Excuse me?!_

_You heard me._

This time, I was the one growling. I reached back and grabbed my/her tail and bit down hard. Hearing her yell angrily at me in my mind helped me ignore the pain it caused me.

"Um... Amu?"

"SHUT UP!" she yelled at him.

"Don't yell at Ikuto like that!" I shouted.

"Make me!"

_Hph! I will! _I reached up and began clawing deeply into one of my cat ears. It felt strange to have claws, and it was also was painful to have them digging into my sensitive ears, but the revenge burning deep inside me overpowered both of those with ease.

Suddenly, her anger and rage stopped. I could feel her smirking in the back of my mind. A glimpse of what she had planned ran through my brain as if I myself imagined it.

_NO! _I could feel her smirking widely in the back of my mind. She took control and moved towards Ikuto, but this time I knew that the outcome would be much, much worse.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Neko-chan: Shortish-longish. Ah well. I feel lazy now. Please review. **


	18. Confessions

**Neko-chan: Hi Peoples! My friend is spending the night 2night!**

**Yumiko: HI PEOPLES! My friend Neko-chan here is like my twin. Yes be afraid. Be very afraid. So anyway... Take it from here Neko-nya**

**Neko-chan: ~sweatdrops~ Yeah don't call me that.... ANYWAYS- **

**Ikuto: Who's the freak?**

**Yumiko: *vein pop* Oh yeah your one to talk... lap pillow... *hehe* (refering to episode 26)**

**Ikuto & Amu: *blush***

**Neko-chan: WOAH! HOW DID YOU DO THAT?! YOU MADE IKUTO BLUSH!**

**Yumiko: Yeah im just talented like that.... Now lets bring some more interesting people into the picture... *pulls in Kyo from Fruits Basket***

**Kyo: AAAAHH!!!! OH MY GOD WHERE DID YOU COME FROM?!?!?!? WHERE THE HECK AM I???**

**Yumiko: Hi hi's!! **

**Neko-chan: ~sweatdrop~ Yumi, what did I tell you about kidnapping people.... like, oh I don't know... KYO?**

**Yumiko: *sweatdrop* Um.... If you ain't got nothing nice to say, don't say nothing at all?**

**Kyo: Your an idiot are'nt you?**

**Neko-chan: *sighs* Ah well....**

**Mirror: Neko-chan does not own Shugo Chara or Fruits Basket!**

**Note: Arigato = thanks**

**Minna = everyone**

**Honto ni = Really?**

**Also: Spellcheck is messing up, so there may be more grammar mistakes than usual. Gomen ne (sorry)**

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 17**

**Confessions**

**~Amu's POV~**

Through my eyes, I could see Ikuto tense. He probably already had an idea of what was going to happen... Tears began to block my vision. I knew it. I knew what was going to happen. I knew it would happen sooner or later... but I wanted to do this on my own.

The huge pressure in the back of my mind from Aitora's control suddenly weakened, almost dissapeared. My watery eyes widened a bit with confusion.

_You are right. This is something you should do on your own. _Aitora's voice was normal now... Encouraging, sadened, guilty, but strangly happy all at the same time.

_Aitora? _Her small giggle echoed in the back of my mind, but it was still different; more upset than usual. _Sorry. I guess the catnip got to me. _

_It's oka- _

_Go on! Don't think I'm still going to just let you go through tonight without doing this. _I smiled weakly at her words, knowing she was smiling in the back of my head too. _Okay._

I looked up at Ikuto. He wasn't tensed anymore, however his gentle eyes reflected concern and confusion once more. _At times, he's just so innocent.... _Using a finger, I wiped away the tears from my eyes and then I took a step towards him. It wasn't a slow, taunting step like before. This time, I stepped with confidence, even though my inner mind was straining at the challenge.

I would say it this time.

"Amu? What.... " One step. "are...." Two steps. "you...." I stood a centimeter apart from him. He didn't get a chance to speak the last word. I took his head in my hands and pulled it down to mine with no hesitation what so ever. _Thank you, Aitora. _My eyes shut softly, and my lips gently pulled from it's smile and connected with his.

How long did it last? This... lasting longer than forever, yet shorter than never... Wondering if it will end, but still yearning for the moment to last... But it ended.

I pulled my lips away from his with ease. He leaned up with his eyes fixated on mine. "Amu, I-"

My finger reached up near his lip as if he was going to sush someone, but instead he was the one who got quiet. "Please, let me speak this time." The urge to speak in his eyes died down, and I knew he was listening.

"You always protect me, though I don't remember if I even thanked you, but I owe you the world. I always call you names, but they almost never speak the truth of what I really wanted to say." _You can do it... _Her encouragement held multiple meanings... meanings I would put off till later.

"You've always been in pain... amazing pain." His mouth opened as it to deny, but closed once again. "You work for Easter by force. They constantly put you in horrible situations and make you do things I know you could never want to do." My mind replayed the time when he destroyed the X-egg.... showing me the obvious signs of pain in his eyes I had been too dense to see before.

"And worse, you've always been alone."

I couldn't speak for a second. A silence lingered in the air, forcing me to think about the sentence I just spoke, but only now realized.

Ikuto has been alone.

"I.... I couldn't be there.... " Tears piled up once again in my eyes. "I'm so sorry.... I... I was stupid. I thought... I thought I loved him.... I thought that you were just some stray cat... some nusiance.... I'm sorry...." My mind began blurring along with my sight. All my thoughts began to jumble up and my voice began to crack.

"I'm sorry, because I don't love him. My mind.... I thought I could read my heart, but I had it all wrong... It was kind enough to give me another chance to understand it by giving me Aitora"

I could feel her crying in the back of my head... tears mixed with pain in happiness... _Thank you...._ She sobbed. "She helped me realize the most important thing of my life.... she helped me realize...."

"She helped me realize....." No. Not now..... don't fall back now....

"That....."

_You can do it! _Ran's voice cheered in the back of my head.

_You've waited for this moment for so long now! Don't miss this only chance! _Miki scolded.

_Go on! This is your chance! _~_desu _Suu encouraged.

_This is your true shine. If you don't do this now, you might lose it forever! _Dia?

_Amu... We all know that you won't be able to live without him... You need to tell him how you feel just as much as you need him to live. _Aitora....

_Arigato minna.... _

"I love you." The 3 words.... the 3 simple words that took so long to finally say to him.... finally out.... "I love you, Ikuto" I said it again.... I couldn't believe I could say it. "I was stupid. I always had the thought nagging in the back of my mind that it might be true, but I never even tried to believe it. All I did was follow my life believing that I loved that gay little prince, when the one I _really_ loved was standing right in front of me. I love you."

Suddenly, he pulled me to his chest and hugged me. My tears overflowed onto my cheek as I let out small sobs at a time.

"Amu, I love you too."

_I'm so proud of you...... _fading words echoed through my head

I looked up at him through my tears disbelievingly. "Honto ni?" I asked.

The rare, genuine smile came to his face as he chuckled. "Yes."

"Thank you...." I sobbed into his chest once more. "Thank you...."

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**Neko-chan: Now if I have anyone complaining about this being short, I swear to GOD....**

**Amu & Ikuto: *starring in silence***

**Neko-chan: *sighs* I have been doing that to them a lot lately, haven't I?**

**Mirror: Yeah.....**

**Neko-chan: Okay, so yes, It was short. But overall, I thought it was fairly good chapter. So, sorry about the shortness of it all. I already have an idea of what I'm going to do for my next chapter, but I can't fit any of it in this chapter without ruining the surprise.**

**Mirror: Surprise?**

Neko-chan: Yeah. I know the next chapter is going to be a cliffy because if it, though. Anyways, I hope you people liked this chapter! Please review, that is, unless you are just going to have a 2-3 word thing like "I like it" "update soon" "awesome chapter" When I read my emails, I get excited when I see (FF Review Alert). It ruins it if it's something like that.

**I know that means I will probably get less reviews, but I'm okay with that. Sorry if it sounds greedy, but I think that if you review, it should make me think you actually liked the story, or you mean whatever it is you typed to me. When I read that, I imagine a completely bored person saying it to me. **


	19. Goodbye

**Neko-chan: Yay! I loved the reviews, peoples! Thank you so much! ^-^ Now all I have to do is live long enough to get this chapter typed! **

**Amu: Huh?**

**Neko-chan: Well........ in the past week, 2 people in my grade got there houses burnt down.... and thats only in my grade. Who knows if there have been anymore in the other grades?**

**Amu: Ohmygosh! Was anyone hurt?!**

**Neko-chan: .... yeah.... It's sad. There was this one kid who was pretty much the class clown, but not many people liked him because he was very annoying during school... His dad got burnt pretty bad in the fire... **

**Ikuto: What the heck? Since when are you the caring and emotional one?**

**Neko-chan: ... I'm hearing this from the cat boy who is practically bipolar at times....**

**Ikuto: I'M NOT BIPOLAR!**

**Neko-chan: ... so.... you are PMS-ing? Wow, I thought only girls could do that...**

**Ikuto: *vein pop***

**Neko-chan: Ah well. Anyway, please enjoy the chapter. I don't own Shugo Chara! Peach Pit does!**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 18**

**Goodbye...**

**~Amu's POV~**

I loved him _sooo _much.... I finally confessed, and he likes me too... A blush rose to my cheeks as I thought about it.

He ended up having to leave when the doctor came in, and I later found out that the catnip had mysteriously ended up at the bottom of the building before Ikuto came it. I remember how afraid I was of the thought of being away from him... but I guess it was necessary for him to leave. If he didn't, he would probably go to jail... I shivered at the thought.

Unconsciously, my hand reached up to my forehead, touching the spot where he kissed me goodnight right before he left. From outside, long yellow rays gleamed on my bed from the sun as it made it's way into the sky. _I wonder if he will come visit me again today.... _The sound of a door opening made me snap my head up. I looked over with excitement, but my face fell as soon as I saw the doctor standing there. He held a tray with food in his hands.

At first, all I wanted was for him to leave and Ikuto come, but then the smell of the bacon and eggs on the tray he held wafted over towards me. Only then did I realize how hungry I was. "Hungry?" he asked.

"A little bit." I didn't want to sound anxious. _*grrrrrr* _Well so much for that idea. He just laughed kindly as he handed me the tray.

"How is your leg?" His question brought curiosity to my mind. I guess I never really thought about it... but then again, who would if they were in the same situation I was last night?

"It feels great," I told him. It didn't hurt a bit, and I stood on it last night, so I thought that statement would be true, but then he had me stand on it and imense pain shot up through my leg like daggers. I winced instantaneously. He chuckled a bit, but then helped me get back on the bed.

_I wonder why it hurts? It didn't hurt last night... _I sighed, but then began to eat the food he laid out for me. With one last glance in my direction, he left the room.

It didn't take long for me to finish the food. Time moved in slow motion as I watched the clock in boredom. _... I wonder where Ikuto is.... _

_*click click* _My eyes pulled off of the clock and turned to gaze at the sound. "Ikuto!" I called happily as he stepped in through the door. Without thinking, I jumped up to go run to him, but once again the pain seemed to tear at my leg. It was too sudden, and I started to fall.

I flinched as soon as I hit something. It reminded me _way _too much about the fall that got me here... it was painless. I kept my eyes locked shut as I waited for it to reach me, but none did.

It was too risky. I kept my eyes shut, thinking that the pain would teasingly attack me as soon as I allowed them to open. "Clumsy," A voice murmured from under me.

"Hm?" I opened my eyes in surprised, seeing how I had fallen on Ikuto instead of the hard floor. "I-Ikuto!" I stammered as I rolled off of him, careful not to stand and hurt my leg again.

He got up and brushed off himself. Then he turned to me and offered me his hand. "Th-thanks..." I stuttered as I took it and pulled myself up. He chuckled.

"What's with all of the stuttering all of a sudden?"

"... Shut up." He just chuckled once more, then helped me to my bed. _Wow... it sure hasn't changed much since last night at all, has it? _In a way, I was sorta relieved. It was true that I did love him with all my heart, but I liked things the way they were. It just seemed... right.

"Where are your charas at?" His question puzzled me. _Where _are _they at? I haven't seen them at all since last night... _

"I'm not really sure..." I answered honestly.

He shrugged it off. "Ah well. I doubt they'll be away for too long." I nodded in agreement, but I was still a bit worried. It wasn't at all like them to be gone at all. Apparently he saw my worried expression, because he gave me a gentle hug and said "Don't worry about it too much."

The heat rose up to my cheeks once again, but I didn't try to push him away. This would definitely have to take some getting used too... He pulled away and looked at my face. As soon as the smirk reached his face, I should have known better than to just sit there. Out of nowhere he leaned in and gave me a quick peck on the cheek. A small squeak escaped my mouth.

"Wh-what was that for?!" I yelled.

"Because you looked too cute at the moment, I couldn't resist." He said it as if it were nothing at all, but I could still feel my blush worsen.

"Baka hentail, neko mimi cosplay guy..." **(Stupid pervert, cat ear cosplay guy...) **

Even with his perverted comment, I let his comforting words calm me. "So... now what?" I asked him.

"Probably time for you to get some rest," he said with a somewhat teasing voice.

"What?! But you just got here!" He laughed. _Geeze, I sound just like one of those obsessed fangirls... _

"Don't worry," he said. "I'll still be here when you wake up."

"... promise?"

"Promise."

I sighed and then laid down in my bed. "If I wake up and you aren't here, I swear I'm gonna kill you," I promised before I nuzzled into the pillow. His smirk stayed in my mind as I closed my eyes and let the comforting darkness encase me.

***

_Where am I? When did I wake up? I looked around me, but all I saw was a light gray color. "Hello?" I called out, listening for an answer. All that came back was the echo of my own voice. _

_"Hello!!" I tried again. This time, a small little flash appeared from behind me. I spun around on my heels to see what it was. My heart filled with joy as I saw my charas floating there, even Dia._

"I missed you so much! Where were you?!" I squealed happily as I hugged them all at once. After a few moments, I let them go and looked down at them as I waited for an answer. All of them looked up at me with sadness reflecting in their eyes.

_"Guys? What's wrong?" _

_"Amu-chan- "Miki started, but Dia cut her off with a finger as she floated up near my face. _

_"Amu-chan, I'm so proud of you. You found your true love, you confessed, you kissed, and you admitted that you didn't like Tadase. You really have found your true shine..." She was smiling, but I knew something bad was coming just by the way she said it._

_"And?" I didn't know what it was, but I needed to know. A part of me was screaming to find out the truth, but another paort of me was running, afraid to hear what was going to be said._

_"Amu-chan, we have to leave," Aitora answered for her. I just stared at her in disbelief. Then I broke out into laughter... hysteria.... _

_"HAHAHA! You- ... You're kidding, right?! RIGHT?!" All of their gazes fell to the non-existent ground. My previous laughter was wearing off.... dying and fading into tears._

_"What?! NO! You can't leave! Why?!" I was shaking my head back and forth._

_"Amu-chan, you've become your true self," Ran said as she looked up at me. Tears began falling harder and harder from my eyes_

_"Now all we can do is go back and rest in your heart. We don't have anything left to do...," Suu said. She didn't even leave the ~desu at the end like she normally does..._

_"But why?! Why can't you just stay?! I love you guys!" Now the small little dropplets of salty water began to drip from their eyes as well._

_"We know," Miki's voice cracked. "and we are sorry. We never thought we would have to leave, not like this..."_

_"No!" I cried as my knees gave out from under me, leaving me collapsed on the invisible floor. "No..." I whispered as I hid my face into the shelter of my hands. _

_"I'm sorry, Amu. Goodbye..." Aitora's fading voice came from the distance. "... goodbye..."_

_My tears fell from my face and splattered into nothingness. "Goodbye... " I whispered back. _

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Neko-chan: Okay, so I thought this one was about medium sized, but I kinda thought that it was a good place to leave off. **

**Amu: IT'S ANOTHER FREAKIN CLIFFY, GOD DAMNIT!!!**

**Neko-chan: ~sweatdrop~ Geeze, Amu, calm down a bit. Sheesh...**

**Amu: YOU MADE THEM LEAVE!!!!! I HATE YOU!!!**

**Ikuto: Amu, she's probably just going to make it a dream like last time. You'll wake up and your charas will be greeting you happily. **

**Neko-chan: Um... hehe... actually-**

**Ikuto: What.**

**Neko-chan: ~sweatdrops~ Well, it was a dream.... but this time it's actually true... hehe...**

**Ikuto: Pft. Screw that then. *Walks out and leaves*  
**

**Neko-chan: WAIT! COME BACK!**

**Amu: *crying on the floor***

**  
Mirror: Good job, Neko. You didn't leave them not starring in shock, but instead you make Ikuto leave and Amu cry. Good Job. *sarcasm***

**Neko-chan: IT'S NOT MY FAULT! Well.. I guess it kinda is, but... I'M SORRY!**

**Pepe: Please Review.**


	20. BONUS CHAPTER part 2

**Neko-chan: HI PEOPLES! This-**

**Yumiko: *runs in room* OMG HEEEELP!!!!! **

**Neko-chan: Um... What?**

**Yumiko: *Takes deeep breath* KYO AND IKUTO WERE IN THE OTHER ROOM AND IKUTO DECIDED NOW WOULD BE A GOOD TIME TO EAT SOME SARDINES SO KYO GOT JEALOUS AND ATTACKED HIM BECAUSE HE WANTED SOME AND.... **

***BOOM!***

**Neko-chan: ~sweatdrops~ .... Yumiko?**

**Yumiko: Yes?**

**Neko-chan: Tell me that wasn't the T.V.**

**Yumiko: Um.... *hehe* I'm not sure I...**

**Kyo: I WANT SOME GOD DAMN SARDINES, DAMNIT!!!!**

**Ikuto: YOU IDIOT! YOU BROKE THEIR TELEVISION!**

**Neko-chan: *fire aura*  
**

**Yumiko: *sigh* I'll go get the furby...**

***runs and comes back with furby in hand***

**Neko-chan: Good... *takes furby, walks in other room and throws furby at the two fighting cats***

***background* Furby: Ikuto! We meet again! And you have a friend this time! I wonder where I will hide these two bodies!**

***screaming***

**Yumiko: I suggest you run Kyo!! Like, REAAAALLY fast!!! Sorry, I don't care about you Ikuto...**

***Neko-chan walks back unharmed and mumbling to self***

**Neko-chan: Yumi, never insult Ikuto... he's getting punishment enough from the furby... Kyo will pay too..... Anyways, I stole the sardines... *takes a bite***

**Yumiko: EEEEW! Nasty. I like Squirrel better.... hehe...**

**Mirror: Well, Neko-chan is too... 'out of it' to do this, so please enjoy the second part of Shugo Crack. Neko-chan does not own Shugo Chara or Fruits Basket.**

**Note: May be a few Grammer errors in this chapter!**

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**BONUS CHAPTER 2**

**~Amu's POV~**

_~flashback~ I _

_"You make furby mad! Me kill you now! Die! Die! Die!" _

_~End Flashback~_

I heard a gunshot. _WHAT THE HELL?! IT REALLY HAD A GUN?! _I couldn't resist poking my head out, but was utterly surprised with what I saw.

Tadase wobbled in front of me with a gun in his hand.... "Ups.... I missed... *hic*..." The veins popped out of my head as I looked past the the furby to the new, smoking hole in my wall.

"Tadase, you idoit! Give me that thing!" My sudden anger eliminated my fear, and I crawled out from under the bed and snatched the gun from Tadase.

As soon as I did, Tadase began to cry behind me. "Himamori-san!" he cried as he hugged me from behind.

"GOD DAMNIT!" I shouted as I shoved him off of me. "1, I already have enough problems from the freakin' teacher calling me that! I don't need you doing it as well! 2, Since when do you hug me from behind?! I thought that was Ikuto's gig!"

A disturbingly smug smirk came onto Ikuto's face as I said that, making me blush. Tadase whined and hugged me once again. "And 3, if you don't stop hugging me, I'M GOING TO SHOOT YOUR ASS OFF!"

"No, No! Me shoot Tadase! Me shoot Tadase!" I looked at the ground towards the furby who suddenly appeared next to my feet, looking at me with it's odd, big eyes.

"OHMYGOD!!!" I screeched as I jumped up on the bed, shoving Tadase off and dropping the gun. _Oh... shit... _

"Yay! Me steal gun! Me steal gun!" _*click click* _"Who me shoot first?"

A long pause....

"RUN!!!" I yelled as I bolted out the door, feeling everyone follow be hind me.

"Noo! Don't run!! Me need shoot you!" _BAM! _I turned around to see another steaming hole in the wall just an inch away from Ikuto's face.

"Oh _HELL NO!_" I yelled, running back into the room and snatching the gun back from the 5-inch tall talking robot. "Don't you _EVER _try to murder my Ikuto!"

_*BAM!!* _I shot it in the head, causing a few electrical sparks, then nothing. Only a slight buzz came from the furby now. "HA!" I barked victoriously and then grabbed the darned thing and threw it out the window.

*sweatdrop* Well.... Furby's gone... but now I have about 50 million eyes on my back.

I turned around. Tadase did a little hiccup, and then tears began to show in his eyes. He turned to Nagihiko and began to cry on his shoulder. I saw him sweat-drop as Tadase began mumbling. Yaya and Rima continued to give me a surprised stare, then Yaya's eyes brightened immediately.

"AMU LIKES IKUTO!!!!" She screamed loud enough for the neighbors to hear.

"WH-WH-WHAT?!" I screeched. Ikuto just looked at me completely dumbfounded.

"Amu, don't deny it. You just freakin attacked a pshycotic furby for him," Rima answered, regaining her previous blank face.

"B-but... I... I d-don't really... It was just..." I looked at all of their faces as I tried to look for the words. Then once I saw that there was no chance in hell of convincing them, I just sighed and sat down in between my bed and the wall. "Screw that."

"Nagi sweat-dropped again. Ikuto continued to stare at the place where I once stood, still dumbfounded. Tadase hiccuped. Yaya laughed, and Rima just watched me with a blank expression.

Note to self: NEVER THROW PARTIES

1 Party = 50 pounds of smelly dog shit dumped all over you.

The charas flew back in. "Is it gone?" Ran squeaked.

"Yes, Ran. It's gone," I sighed. She squealed happily and flew around in circles, and I couldn't help but laugh a bit. I looked back at the charas and noticed something was missing.

"Hey, where is Yoru?" As if in an answer, a small _*clink!* _could be heard from the living room. "Shit." I lead the way back downstairs, this time I didn' have anything stopping me. The only difference was that Ikuto was still standing upstairs motionless. I wonder if he slipped into a coma.... That would be weird.

As soon as I reached the bottom of the steps, I began searching around the living room for the broken item. A small little giggle pulled me towards the corner of the room. Small thumping noises following behind me told me that the others had heard it too.

There, on the floor, sat a small little Yoru sitting on a little plant with glass shattered around it. "Yoru what-"

_Oh shit._

"Don't tell me-"

"HICCUP!" Yoru pulsed, and then began to meow pitifully as his head span in circles. I slapped my hand to my forehead.

_Jesus Christ.... _

Thumping came from the stairs, and I turned around to see who it was. Oh hell no. It was Ikuto.

"Amu... I.... CATNIP!!!!!"

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Neko-chan: Short, but an amusing place to leave off at. ^-^**

**Amu: Why do you like cliffys so much? -.-**

**Neko-chan: Because it makes me feel evil. ^^**

**Everyone: Sweat-drop**

**Mirror: Minna, Review! Onegai!!!!**


	21. A SnowCovered Promise

**Neko-chan: Okay peoples. This chapter may seem kinda cheezy, so I'm sorry if you don't like it. **

**Happy B-day, vbdani! (was on 3/10) ^-^**

**I don't own Shugo Chara.**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________Chapter 19**

**A Snow-covered Promise**

**~Amu's POV~**

_Goodbye.... _I was shaking. My eyes opened with a foggy glaze. "Amu?! AMU?!" Ikuto was shaking me by my shoulders... He fell forward and hugged me in a tight embrace. "Are you okay? What's wrong?" I pulled myself up in a sitting position.

"Their gone...." I barely managed to whipser. If they went back into my heart, why does it feel so empty and barren?

"What?"

"Their gone," I managed to say a little louder.

"THEY ARE GONE!! WHY!?! WHY DID THEY LEAVE ME?!" I was shaking my head back and forth as tears began to rapidly fall to my knees. .

"Who are gone? What are you talking about?!" Ikuto began to shake me once again.

"THE CHARAS!" I yelled as my mom stepped in.

"Honey, wha-"

"I'm so confused... why? Why did they have to leave? They left me here, all alone...."

A strange noise came as my face was suddenly pointed in a different direction. "What..." My hand began to reach up at my cheek... it felt.. numb... as my fingers touched it a strange tingling feeling came from it. I looked back at Ikuto. He... slapped me?

"Don't you _EVER _say that again! Yoru left me too last night, but you are still here, and so am I! We _aren't _alone! We have each other!" All I could do was listen as I starred with a blank gaze...

_Ikuto... he slapped me? ... What about Yoru.... he left Ikuto, too? .... Ikuto... he's crying.... _

A vision of the previous night when we kissed, when my charas were all congratulating me appeared in my head... _That's right.... I love Ikuto.... I LOVE IKUTO! Oh my God! How could I be so dense! So stupid! _I lurched forward and hugged him tightly.

"I'm sorry... I'm so sorry..." I felt his hands press against my back as I cried into his chest. "I'm so sorry..."

"Don't be." He comforted. "It's okay. It's all going to be okay."

I don't know how long I cried on his should as my mom watched in silence. By the time I was done, my eyes stung and I had a throbbing pain in my head.

When I was ready, I pulled back from Ikuto and wiped my eyes. "Thanks," I said with a sniffle.

"Are you really okay?" he asked with a deep worry lingering in his voice. I looked up at him and saw that he had stopped crying long before I did. _He has already done his fair share of crying the previous night... _a small voice lingered in my mind, speaking to me.

My eyes instantly brightened and I tensed, waiting for another voice.

1...

2...

3...

4...

5... still no response.

I sighed, but put on a fake smile. "Yes... I'm okay...."

"Don't lie," my mother scolded. I turned to see her glaring at me with a stern look.

"Amu?" My head turned back to Ikuto to see his eyebrows trying to meet at the center of his forehead.

"... I miss them...." I confessed. It was true, but not the full truth.

I didn't just miss them. I _needed _them. They were me, and now I was missing part of myself. Saying they went inside me... I feel like I _killed _them....

The tears threatened to fall once more, but I held them back.

"I know. We will always miss them all. It's only natural, but they had to leave sometime." His word were meant to heal, but they only tore at my already wounded heart.

_No... they didn't have to leave... They could have stayed... _But I didn't want to upset him.... "I guess," I answered untruthfully.

He frowned down at me, but didn't say anyting. "Cheer up."

I smiled at his poor way to cheer me up. " 'Kay."

_Oh God... _His usual smirk floated up to his face. " ' 'Kay' is not going to settle this." I closed my eyes as I waited for whatever perverted thing he was going to do, smiling a bit on the inside. _My mom's right there. It should be amusing to see her reaction to whatever perverted thing he intends to do _this _time..._

I fell backwards in a fit of laughter as he began tickling His fingers started poking my sides, and I screamed in the fits of laughter. "You... you cheater!" I giggled, twisting and shoving in a poor attempt to get him to stop tickling me.

"Really? How am I cheating?" He asked with a smirk as he continued to tickle me. If I my face wasn't already red due to lack of oxygen, my blush would have come instantly, but....

"Ikuto... I... I can't breathe!" My stomach began to tighten in pain from the long stream of constant laughter.

"OW!" I yelled as I kicked against him.

"Ooph..." The air was knocked out of him and he fell backwards. I gasped for air as soon as I finally had the chance to breathe.

"What the hell was that for?!" I yelled after I caught back a bit of my breath. My mouth clamped to my mouth and I looked at my mother. At first she looked somewhat angry, but then she just smiled and shook her head.

"You two really are perfect for each other..." she sighed. "I guess I'll leave you two alone." And with that, she turned around and left. All I could do was stare at the doorway in utter shock.

"Well, that was unexpected," Ikuto spoke my thoughts. I glared at him.

"Why didn't you stop as soon as I said I couldn't breathe?!" I questioned him. He smirked once more.

"Because I knew that if I did, you would just go back to being upset again. My look of anger faded as I realized that he was right.

"Oh... Arigato..." I mumbled.

"No problem. Now for the _real _way to show me you're okay..."

"I knew you had something perverted planned!" I accused.

"Of course. I just had to wait until your mother was away. Now for the kiss."

I sighed, with a blush. "Fine," I muttered, and leaned in and gave him a peck on the cheek. He pushed out his lower lip in a childish pout.

"Amu, that's not what I meant."

"I know, but you are the one who cheated, and cheaters never win," I grunted, surprisingly feeling a big of pride in my comeback.

"Oh really?" As fast as light, he pratcialy pounced forward and kissed me on the lips. My eyes widened. He pulled up and looked at me with a wide smirk.

"Cheater!"

"And yet, I won. Amu, it's not good to say something if it's not always going to be true. Some may consider that a lie." _He is _soooo _freakin lucky that I love him to much to kick his ass! _

"Ugh," I moaned as I fell back in the bed and curled up into a ball.

"You know you liked it."

"... so?" He just laughed. I pulled the covers up and over my face to hide my smile.

And after a few moments, I drifted into a long and deep sleep.

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

1 MONTH LATER

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Rise and shine, sleepy head."

"UAH!" I jumped as I saw Ikuto's face just inches away from mine. "God danget, Ikuto! You do this every freakin morning!"

"And yet, I still get way too much amusement out of watching you freak out each time," he smirked. I rolled my eyes and got up and sat up. "The doctor said you could leave today."

My head snapped back to face him as my entire face lit up like a Christmas tree. "Are you serious?!"

"No, I'm lying," he said with heavy sarcasm. I ignored it and literaly jumped out of bed, laughing and spinning in a circle.

"Maybe we should take you to therapy next...." he laughed. I pouted.

"But the therapists always have a weird expression and they stare at you all the time.... " I whined. We both broke into laughter after that.

My mother knocked on the door and walked in with the doctor not far behind. "Good news!" she yelled as she threw her hands in the air.

"You finally got my dad to stop spazzing out over the fact that I have a boyfriend that's 3 years older than me?" I laughed, knowing that that wouldn't happen for another year or so. It had been a month and I was just getting to the point to where I could call Ikuto my boyfriend without blushing.

"Nope! You get to-"

"I get to get out of here today? Ikuto told me," I smiled. She frowned at him.

"Aww. I wanted to be the first to tell the good news! You have to let me tell her something one of these days!" she scolded.

"Sorry, Mrs. Hinamori," he said politely as if he were a gentlemen. _Such a huge faker.... _I laughed mentally. "Well, ready to go?" he turned and asked me.

"No! I need some real clothes! I am _not _going to walk out in public wearing a hospital gown!" I replied. My mother laughed as she handed me a bag.

"Here. I got you some new ones right here. Go ahead and get changed and we'll be on our way."

"Thanks!" I grabbed the bag and began walking towards the bathroom. I stopped after a few steps and sighed. "Ikuto, how many times do I have to tell you, YOU CAN NOT FOLLOW ME INTO THE BATHROOM!"

Everyone laughed... well, everyone but me. I quickly took the chance to walk in and lock the door. In the bag was a cute little outfit with a plaid pink skirt with.... hearts, diamonds, spades, and clovers......

The shirt was tiger striped and in the center it had a chibi tiger anime person saying "Feisty Tiger" ....

_Minna..._

I did my best to ignore it as I got changed. Once I walked out, the smile Ikuto had previously had dropped as he gave me a concerned look. I smiled and mouthed the words 'It's alright'.

"Let's go!" my mother cheered, and she led us out to her car. In shot-gun, my father sat there chewing on a towel and crying hysterically. "My poor little girl is all grown up now..." he sobbed. I sweat-dropped, and Ikuto and I entered the back seat.

*************

AT HOME

*************

As soon as we got home, my mother raced out of the car, dragging my dad along with her. Just before she entered the house, she winked and gave me a thumbs up.

Ikuto walked over and helped me get out of the car. I could walk now, but I still had some troubles manuvering my way in and out of things because of my leg.

Once I got out, a chill ran down my spine and my hands crossed my chest and rubbed against my bare arms. "I-it m-m-must b-be l-l-like 2 d-degrees out h-here...." I tried to say through chattering teeth. He chuckled and handed me his jacket.

"Th-thanks..." I blushed. He walked me up to the doorway, but then stopped. I looked up to see why, and saw him looking at the sky. My eyes followed his gaze to the clouds, and the little mini white puffs floating down the the ground.

"Snow..." I said as I gazed in awe. _It's so beautiful.... _

A flashback of the day when my first three charas saw snow appeared in my head... and I began to think of what Aitora and Dia would have thought about snow....

"Minna...." I whispered unconsciously. Ikuto looked down at me and frowned. His gaze flowed back to the snow... probably wondering about his own missing chara...

"We will get them back," He said. I looked up at him with a surprised look.

"Our charas.... we will find a way to get them back... I'm sure of it...." he explained.

I smiled and looked out at the snow again, visualizing the day I would meet my charas again within it's white beauty.

"Yes.... we will get them back....

Someday..."

We shared one more smile.

"It's a promise."

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Neko-chan: Okay, so now I probably have a bunch of questions.**

**1. Is this the last chapter?!?! Yes**

**2. OMG! Will there be a sequel? DUH**

**3. Do they get there charas back?! Well, now. That parts going to be a surprise. You never know, I may have some different things I might want to do with the next one. ^-^**

**Now everyone, I want to thank you for staying with me through this entire story. I loved all of your reviews and comments! They really cheered me up when I was down, and I have no regrets about 'wasting time on this story', because in truth, this was too much fun!**

**I hope you loved it, and I can't wait to see you in the sequel, **

**Finding my Heart**

**ARIGATO, MINNA!**


End file.
